Aldéran 36 : La renaissance des mondes
by iloveharlock
Summary: Grâce au sacrifice d'Albior, Terra IV et sa population sont sauves, Aldéran peut concentrer toutes ses forces et mobiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition dans la dernière phase de combat contre les Seigneurs et les Rois qui tentent de régner sur sa galactopole. Le prix à payer risque cependant d'être très lourd.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : plusieurs des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian appartient à Aerandir Linaewen qui m'autorise à le lui emprunter et à l'utiliser.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Soudain blême, Albior avait serré très fort la main de son père, le regard dilaté, le signe du Guérisseur à son front.

- Terra IV est en train s'effondrer ! Tu dois aller la sauver !

- Mais tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir !

- Et moi, je dispose pleinement des miens depuis mon anniversaire. Je vais te les donner !

* * *

Epouvanté, Ryhas avait vu la mère de sa fille disparaître et il s'était précipité vers la faille qui s'était ouverte.

Sylvarande avait senti le souffle de sa chute sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Elle avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, priant pour que sa mort soit rapide.

Sa descente stoppée nette, elle entrouvrit les paupières.

- Aldéran !

Sylvarande écarquilla les yeux à la vue de son frère roux qui arborait des ailes lumineuses et la ramenait vers la surface.

- Retourne à l'Arbre de Vie, jeta Aldéran à l'adresse de Ryhas. Il est grand temps de ramener l'ordre et l'équilibre ici !

- Tu le peux, enfin ? s'étonna Sylvarande blottie dans ses bras. Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ? Comment… ?

Aldéran grimaça.

- Aldie ?

- C'est Albior qui a réagi à la destruction de Terra IV. De son énergie, il a ranimé la mienne, mais j'ignore jusqu'à quel stade de sacrifice il est allé, à quel point ça a pu l'affecter, mais je suis certain qu'il a dû terriblement en souffrir ! Je ravive mon Sanctuaire puis je retourne m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Aldéran survola les Sylvidres qui s'étaient rassemblées en une marée végétale autour de l'Arbre de Vie, Tilkon debout sur une des racines.

Le grand rouquin balafré se posa au sommet de l'Arbre.

- Tu vas m'aider, Sylvarande. Tu vas t'aligner sur la fréquence de l'Arbre, ainsi à l'avenir tu pourrais, le moment nécessaire, prendre mon relais, le temps que j'arrive.

Aldéran déploya grand ses ailes lumineuse, ne faisant qu'un avec le cœur de son Sanctuaire et le ranimant de toute son énergie.

* * *

Ryhas avait étreint longuement son ami à la crinière incandescente.

- Tu les as toutes sauvées, Aldéran ! Tu as sauvé ma future épouse et notre fille !

- Mes pouvoirs se sont réveillés in extremis. Il n'était que temps, sinon Terra IV ne serait plus que débris.

Aldéran sourit.

- Les félicitations sont donc d'usage, si j'ai bien compris ?

La Reine des Sylvidre et l'Illumidas inclinèrent positivement la tête.

- Nous allons nous marier, selon mes rites, répondit ce dernier.

- Ensuite, nous avons l'intention de vous rendre visite.

- Attendez que j'aie également rétabli l'ordre dans ma galactopole, fit précipitamment le grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ? se préoccupa Sylvarande.

- Il le faut. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça passera ou ça cassera ! Une fois que j'aurai rassemble les informations de mes indics et des expertises, je risque de décapiter quelques personnalités.

- Ca va faire mal, et tu risques de bien morfler, remarqua Ryhas. Sois très prudent, Général !

- J'ai un devoir à remplir, et ce même si les méthodes laissent terriblement à désirer !

Sylvarande posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son cadet roux.

- Il faut que tu reprennes, Aldéran, absolument ! Ne laisse pas ce combat te bouffer, te détruire.

- J'avoue que la pression est rude, admit Aldéran. Je crois que je commence à voir le bout du tunnel, mais ça risque d'être très agité d'en sortir !

- Peut-on faire quelque chose ? firent son aînée et son ami, d'une voix.

- Restez loin de ma galactopole ! Profitez bien de votre petit paradis qui est un endroit sûr pour l'éternité.

- Tu en es certain ? insista la Reine des Sylvidres.

- Oui. Le Sanctuaire a retrouvé son équilibre et Tilkon est en train de travailler à créer un Sceau de Sécurité, l'alignant sur le noyau de la planète, ce qui l'équilibrera et évitera tout souci géologique et autres cataclysmes.

Sylvarande serra très fort son cadet.

- Nous sommes passées par tant de peurs, Aldie ! Nous avons la mort de très près et nous n'allons qu'en savourer plus la nouvelle vie qui nous est offerte ! Maintenant, tu pourras rassurer notre père. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large quand ils nous a quittées !

- Oui, je serai de retour à RadCity avant que lui ne s'arrime au Dock Orbital. Je lui enverrai directement un message afin qu'il ne s'angoisse plus.

- Il sera uniquement très inquiet pour toi, Aldéran… Il ne nous a pas tout dit, mais il semble que tu files du très mauvais coton !

- C'est la guerre, Sylvarande, et tous les moyens sont désormais bon pour remporter la victoire, siffla Aldéran.

- Je ne te jugerai pas, fit-elle tendrement. Je ne connais pas assez ta situation. Mais prends garde de ne pas y perdre ton âme !

- Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour ce point, laissa froidement tomber Aldéran avant de disparaître.

* * *

- Oh, Aldie, quelle peur tu nous as faites !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Voilà bien ce que nous aimerions savoir, fit doucement Ayvanère, au chevet de son mari qui venait de recouvrer ses esprits dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il y a eu comme un éclair dans le jardin-terrasse. Albior et toi étiez inconscients. Et tu dors depuis une semaine.

- Albior ? sursauta Aldéran. Comment va-t-il ?

- On n'arrive pas à le réveiller. Il est dans un profond coma.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Son aîné sur son Campus Universitaire, son cadet hospitalisé, Alyénor était presque retourné avec enthousiasme au Pensionnat afin de se changer les idées avec ses amis.

- Quelle excuse as-tu donnée à ceux de l'AL99-DS1 ? s'inquiéta Aldéran alors qu'il étalait du beurre de cacahuète sur son pain.

- J'ai dit que tu avais fait une chute dans les escaliers.

- Hé ben, déjà qu'ils me prenaient pour un fou dangereux, maintenant ils vont me tenir pour un maladroit de première !

- Hormis ceux des Unités Anaconda et Léviathan qui savent pour tes petits talents particuliers, je me voyais mal expliquer qu'Albior avait fait exploser son énergie interne et que ça vous avait foudroyés tous les deux !

- Décidément, l'HP n'est jamais loin, quelle que soient les circonstances… maugréa Aldéran en finissant son toast.

Il vida sa tasse de café et se leva.

- J'irai voir Albior après le boulot.

- Et moi je passerai ce matin. Mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui est le plus apte à percevoir quelque chose en lui !

- Je l'espère, soupira Aldéran en finissant de se préparer, claquant des doigts pour faire se lever Drixie.

- Au fait, d'où te venaient ces ailes de lumière ? reprit Ayvanère en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux portes de leur appartement.

- L'énergie pure – au propre comme au figuré – d'Albior. Ca ne fera pas disparaître ma part Maléfique, mais ça a « béni » ma propre puissance.

Ayvanère eut un gloussement.

- Tu n'auras donc pas tenu six mois avant de te retrouver à la Clinique _Sperdon_, même pas quelques semaines !

- Hilarant, fit son époux, vexé.

* * *

- Ca va mieux ? s'enquit Soreyn en proposant les gâteaux du matin à son Général.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant que hormis ses amis, personne d'autre n'était à portée de voix.

- Mais, je ne me suis jamais pris les pieds dans le tapis de l'escalier !

- Ah, un de tes petits voyages, alors ? glissa Jarvyl.

- Terra IV et ma sœur sont sauves.

- Oui, quel soulagement, fit Talvérya, qui elle aussi, avait retrouvé ses marques.

Soreyn fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, Albior, que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? Tu ne l'as tout de même emmené au combat ? !

- Il s'en est mêlé tout seul. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans lui. Mais il l'a payé bien cher, mon petit cœur.

- Que disent les médecins ?

- Vu qu'ils ignorent ce qui lui est réellement arrivé, ils auraient du mal à poser le moindre diagnostic… Il s'est vidé de toute son énergie vitale pour moi. Il n'est pas près de sortir du coma, je le crains.

- Désolés, firent ses amis.

- Albior a beau devenir un très jeune adulte, il n'avait pas à prendre cette décision, mais il l'a fait volontairement et sans aucune hésitation – il a même bien manigancé son coup, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien avant le jour précis de son anniversaire… Evidemment, ça a plutôt plombé la soirée… Et je ne sais toujours pas comment je pourrai annoncer cela à mon père qui arrive ce week-end !

Aldéran finit sa pâtisserie et sans plus rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Munir Kolchelle s'était présenté à l'AL99-DS1.

- Des rumeurs courent sur le fait que vous vous penchiez sur les dossiers des méfaits passés des Seigneurs ? jeta-t-il d'entrée, sans poser de question quant au rétablissement de son Général d'interlocuteur ni sur l'état du cadet de ses fils.

- Il y a des choses que je cherche à comprendre. Juste des détails, rien de grave.

- Vous avez du temps à perdre et pas des choses plus importantes auxquelles apporter vos priorités ? gronda le Coordinateur des Polices.

- Lorsque tout sera fini, je rendrai mes comptes, ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Kolchelle. Je n'en oublierai pas un seul, soyez-en assuré.

- Mais, je l'espère bien ! Je crois que le Général Grendele vous a fait passer notre message : nous vous avons laissé largement dépasser les limites, mais vous devenez dangereusement incontrôlable !

- J'ai toujours été un électron libre. Et vous m'avez donné il y a peu les moyens de mes ambitions !

- Trop de moyens et trop de liberté, grogna Munir Kolchelle. Profitez bien du peu de temps qu'il vous reste.

- Je l'avais déjà noté, il y a un moment, assura Aldéran.

**3.**

Skyrone serra fortement le poignet de son cadet roux.

- Soulagé de te revoir sur pieds.

- Je finis toujours sur mes deux pieds, et ce même si on me considère généralement dépourvu de cerveau et que certains aient une fâcheuse tendance à me faire interner !

- Ca ne se reproduira pas, Aldie… Comment tu te sens ? Nous avons vraiment tous cru qu'Albior et toi aviez été attaqués ! Cela fut notre hypothèse, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à toi… Et je ne peux pas dire que la vérité soit la meilleure chose à savoir.

Aldéran prit le verre de jus d'orange que son aîné venait de lui remplir à nouveau, ajoutant du sirop de sucre.

- Albior ? fit Skyrone.

- Comme si tu n'arrivais pas à te procurer copie de son dossier médical, par des accointances ? !

- J'ai les conclusions médicales, mais, comme tu le sais, je suis un scientifique et je ne peux me projeter dans l'avenir…

Ce fut au tour d'Aldéran d'hésiter à boire une autre gorgée de son jus.

- Tu es si pessimiste que cela ?

- Médicalement, humainement parlant, il est impossible de déterminer ce dont souffre Albior et donc d'entamer quelconque procédure de réveil… L'effort insensé qu'il s'est imposé l'a laissé exsangue, sur tous les signes vitaux, et nous sommes incapables de le ramener à la conscience…

- Sky… ? gémit Aldéran.

- Albior est parti dans un autre monde, il erre, il ne connaît pas le chemin de retour… Je crois que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, sans offense ?

- Je sais, je suis passé par là plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Mais Albior est désespérément seul, et il ne connaît rien de ce monde. Se réveillera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Skyrone !

- Je ne crois pas…

- En ce cas, j'irai le chercher !

- Aldie, ça me fend le cœur de te dire ça : mais tu as une mission à remplir, pour toute la galactopole, et tu dois la faire passer en premier.

- Je redoutais que tu me dises cela aussi…

* * *

Cette fois, cela avait été Aldéran qui avait fixé rendez-vous aux trois Rois de l'Ouest.

Il avait néanmoins été assez surpris de les voir répondre à l'appel mais il avait tenté de ne rien trahir !

- Nous pourrons sous peu passer aux choses sérieuses, annonça-t-il alors que les gardes des Rois faisaient pour la troisième fois l'inspection de l'usine en faillite pour s'assurer que les lieux étaient sûrs.

- Vous avez fini de jouer les rats de laboratoire, Général ? ironisa Ouchan.

- Non, ça c'est l'activité principale d'un de mes frères. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- Etre grassement payé à roupiller, ça doit être assez jouissif, ajouta Ayrie.

Aldéran sortit son ordinateur de poche, pianota sur le clavier du bout de son pic.

- Ouchan, en vérité Ouchan Sansdor. Ayrie, en vérité Ayrie Molensk. Thurr, en vérité Thurr Mune. C'était très idiot de m'avoir donné vos véritables prénoms. Mais j'avoue que vous avez bien effacé vos traces, toutes ces années, je n'ai pas pu retrouver grand-chose en-dehors de vos activités « royales ».

- Cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Oui, bien sûr : vous cherchez nos points faibles pour pouvoir nous attaquer une fois que nous ne vous serons plus utiles – si tant est que ce jour arrive ! Vous nous avez fait venir, vous nous avez permis de nous installer, il vous sera très mal aisé de nous déloger !

- Vous avez été dans l'Ouest, à deux reprises, une fois il y a très longtemps ! Heureusement que vous n'étiez qu'un sous-fifre sans importance, ricana Ayrie Molensk, car Lhanie Oog était ma mentor et je l'admirais inconditionnellement, elle m'avait prise sous son aile.

- Etrange, ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle m'a donné, grinça Aldéran. Les enfants, elle les voyait plutôt au turbin pour une poignée de riz mal cuit ! Qu'est-elle devenue cette sorcière de conte d'horreur ?

- Tu devrais demander au SIGiP ! gronda Thuur. Ses mines ont été attaquées, dévastées, tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient ont été massacrés. Quant à Lhanie, elle a été… torturée, mutilée, dépecée et en partie découpée vivante. On ne l'a pas achevée, pas vraiment, on a fini par la brûler vive.

- Et alors, je dois verser une larme ? fit cyniquement le grand rouquin balafré.

- Bien sûr que non puisqu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de la section militaire à laquelle vous appartenez, gronda Ouchan, le regard plutôt meurtrier. Je ne ressens rien non plus pour cette créature mais elle était des nôtres et vous l'avez traitée monstrueusement.

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait ! rétorqua Aldéran sans tenir compte des lueurs assassines dans les yeux des Rois et de plusieurs de leurs gardes. Pour un avis personnel, je trouve que le châtiment fut encore fort doux !

Ouchan eut alors un grand sourire.

- Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes devenu accro au sang, c'est bien. Une fois cette affaire finie, comme je doute que les Polices ou le SIGiP vous gardent dans leurs rangs, vous serez le bienvenu. Je suis certain que nous pourrons vous fournir les premiers moyens pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, à l'Ouest !

- Une chose à la fois, pria, Aldéran. J'ai quelques énergumènes à mettre à terre, à défaut de pouvoir prendre mon temps pour leur infliger quelques sévices de mon cru. Cette première réunion était pour faire le point après mon, involontaire, défection.

- Il faut avouer que s'envoyer soi-même à l'hosto, c'est assez fortiche ! éclata de rire Thuur. D'archives de Rois, il n'y a rien de pareil qui y soit relaté ! Vous êtes sûr d'être de taille, Général ? !

- Dans les moments intimes, ma femme trouve ma taille tout à fait respectable !

* * *

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans un environnement sombre et glacial, Albior n'osait bouger.

- Où je suis, moi ? Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas me chercher ?

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles du jeune garçon.

- Mais, si tu ne viens pas, peut-être ai-je échoué ! ? Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pu t'aider… Je ne sortirai donc jamais d'ici…

- Il y a toujours une sortie !

Albior tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une réplique âgée de vingt-cinq ans de son père !

- Oncle Kwendel…

- Juste Kwendel, je te prie ! Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais je peux te tenir compagnie.

- Merci !


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Au bord de la piscine ronde du Manoir, Ayvanère lança un coussin sur la tête de son mari.

- Arrête de hurler « Kwendel », tu as suffisamment répété qu'il te suffisait de songer à lui pour le faire venir !

- Justement, il n'aboule pas ! Il doit devenir sourd avec l'âge.

- Aldie, il ne vieillit pas !

- Kwendel ! hurla encore Aldéran.

- Saute dans la piscine, noie-toi et tais-toi ! lança Ayvanère sous son parasol solaire.

- Merci, mon amour, ironisa Aldéran en plongeant dans l'eau pour quelques longueurs, avant de ressortir.

Il se rinça sous une des douches, se sécha et revint sur la chaise-longue près de sa femme.

- A quoi songes-tu soudain ? fit-elle, plus sérieuse.

- Si Kwendel ne me répond pas, il est peut-être occupé…

Ayvanère se redressa.

- Albior ?

- Je l'espère, je le pense…

- Tu ne peux pas t'en assurer, surnaturellement parlant ?

- Non, là où Albior a été envoyé, mon énergie est bloquée. Je ne perçois rien, et lui-même doit être bien trop faible que pour émettre quoi que ce soit.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse pour son épouse, baissa la tête.

- J'ai à m'occuper de RadCity avant de songer à aller en aide à notre fils… Pardonne-moi.

- Je connais autant que toi les contraintes du boulot, je comprends, assura-t-elle. Et si Kwendel est avec lui, il ne doit pas risquer grand-chose.

- « si »… J'ai tellement peur, Ayvi, avoua Aldéran en venant s'agenouiller près de son transat et de poser sa joue contre son ventre, appréciant qu'elle fourrage dans sa crinière rousse alourdie et assombrie par l'eau de la piscine en un geste tendre et rassurant.

- Tu sauveras le cadet de nos fils le moment venu. Nous avons tous les deux jurés de « protéger et de servir », entre autres serments sur le drapeau de l'Union, tu as une galactopole et plusieurs centaines de millions d'âmes à sauver avant celle de notre petit cœur.

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Je sais, Aldie. Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber personne !

- Merci, ma mie. Mais ça fait beaucoup de lièvres à courir à la fois, j'espère pouvoir tenir la distance… Et un autre va s'ajouter pas plus tard que ce soir…

- Ton père…

* * *

- Je ne pouvais douter de lui, vu ce qu'il a déjà dit et fait… Mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point d'abnégation il pouvait accepter d'aller pour ceux qu'il aime. Mais là, il est si jeune, Aldéran !

- Et en sacrifiant sa vie pour moi, que fera-t-il d'autre à l'avenir ?

Des éclairs passèrent dans la prunelle marron du père du grand rouquin balafré.

- « à l'avenir » ? ! Mais à cause de toi, il se pourrait qu'il n'en ait aucun ! siffla-t-il. Aldéran, tu es une calamité pour ceux qui gravitent autour de toi !

- Je ramènerai Albior.

- Mais, je l'espère bien ! aboya encore son père. Ce gosse n'avait aucune idée des conséquences…

Aldéran pensait le contraire, mais il se garda bien de protester.

- J'aurais préféré que ton retour se passe dans d'autres conditions, papa.

- Et toi, je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la caboche ? hormis les pires délires qui soient ? Tu as transgressé tous tes principes, tu as été parjure à tous tes serments !

- Tu arrives un peu tard pour ça, on me l'a déjà dit, et je ne le sais que trop ! Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter, j'en arrive à la dernière phase et il est hors de question que je renonce !

- Ca, je l'avais parfaitement compris !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut une sorte de reniflement un peu méprisant.

- Maintenant que tu t'es abaissé, même plus bas, au niveau de tes ennemis, comment penses-tu t'en sortir ? aboya-t-il en empoignant son fils par le bras pour le sortir de la chambre d'hôpital d'Albior afin d'avoir la discussion dans le salon d'attente et ne pas perturber le coma du jeune garçon par des propos qu'il aurait pu capter !

- M'en tirer ne fait pas partie de mes options immédiates. Je veux juste remplir ma mission. Le reste n'a effectivement plus aucune importance. J'aurai juste à récupérer Albior et à le ramener ici. Ensuite, comme je n'aurai plus aucun avenir professionnel ou la confiance de qui que ce soit, je n'aurai plus qu'à ronger mon frein dans mon fauteuil préféré, en coin de feu… Là, je t'autorise à me faire toutes les scènes possibles. Mais, là encore, non, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires, ne m'arrête pas, car je t'écarterai sans état d'âme, à coups de gravity saber si nécessaire ! Dégage ! Tu n'as pas été là pour tes enfants, n'essaie pas d'être présent pour tes petits-enfants ! Retourne à l'_Arcadia_, au Dock Orbital, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

- Je n'ignore pas qui sont tes ennemis, je compte bien m'en mêler avant que tu ne sois perdu.

- Je le suis déjà… Tu ne peux plus rien, papa. Je l'ai décidé, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus. Et, je te le répète : viens pas jouer les troubles-fête car je n'hésiterai pas à te tirer dessus si tu es sur mon chemin !

- Je sais. En ce cas, tout est clair entre nous !

Et chacun des deux hommes avait clairement compris que l'un comme l'autre étaient prêts à s'affronter, à s'arrêter mutuellement, à s'entretuer même !

Mais ce qu'Albator avait lu dans les prunelles bleu marine de son cadet roux l'avait à la fois confirmé dans ses angoisses… et rassuré !

« Tu es terrible, tu as été et tu seras encore monstrueux, Aldéran, mais, oui, tu as une mission à remplir… Je suis tellement triste pour toi, mon enfant ! Toi, Aldie, le plus terrible, le plus tourmenté, et le plus cher de mes petits… Et, grâce à toi, je sais que même si j'ai perdu tous les êtres et amis du passé – il ne reste que Bob – je dois vivre pour ceux que j'ai mis dans ce monde, ma famille, vous ceux qui m'êtes les plus chers… Et, effectivement, si je dois te tirer dessus pour t'arrêter, je le ferai – ta guerre n'est pas la mienne, tu es mon fils et c'est toi que je protégerai, le reste m'indiffère ! ».

En un réflexe enfin devenu familier, Aldéran enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son père et apprécia qu'il le serre contre lui et lui murmure des mots rassurants.

« A présent, je peux me perdre à jamais, je suis au bout de cette dernière guerre ! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

En rentrant au duplex, Ayvanère eut la surprise de le trouver plongé dans le noir alors qu'Aldéran aurait dû rentrer près de deux heures plus tôt.

Elle tendit la main vers le détecteur de mouvement le plus proche.

- Non, laisse. De toute façon, je l'ai désactivé.

Ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, elle se dirigea jusqu'au divan où il était assis en lotus.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Aldie ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète. S'il s'était s'agit d'Albior j'aurais été prévenue.

- Kolchelle avait raison : je n'aurais jamais dû mettre mon nez là où il n'avait rien à faire !

- Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

- L'allié des Seigneurs… Les informations recoupées des indics le désignent, pas à cent pour cent de certitudes, mais ça entache sérieusement sa réputation…

- Qui ? Si ce n'est pas un secret.

- Un Militaire du SIGiP. Un Général. Aym Grendele !

- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi ! se récria Ayvanère en un machinal sursaut. Tu as servi sous ses ordres, directs ou non, durant tant d'années, tu ne peux pas douter de lui, surtout pour porter de tels soupçons sur lui !

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, uniquement rompu par les ronflements de Drixie qui était roulée en boule dans son panier.

- Tu n'es pas du genre à plaisanter, sur ce genre de sujet, reprit sa femme. Tu n'as parlé qu'en connaissance de cause. Quels sont tes preuves ?

- Beaucoup de contacts, autant nocturnes que diurnes, alors qu'il aurait dû être tranquillement auprès de sa moitié.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Sauf que ses sorties sont devenues fréquentes au possible, depuis des années. Et les deux dernières, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de preuve matérielle, il se murmure qu'il a rencontré de nombreux Seigneurs, de multiples fois. J'ai encore à rassembler ces données-là.

Ayvanère lui caressa doucement le bras.

- Découvrir cela, tu as dû tomber de haut, mon pauvre amour !

- C'est peu de le dire. Pourquoi tu crois que je suis dans le noir, à ruminer ces infos que j'aurais finalement préféré ne pas découvrir… ? !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla-t-elle en le câlinant.

- Je ne sais pas… Mon devoir est de le faire tomber si je peux briser son piédestal. J'ai à le faire comparaître devant des juges afin qu'il réponde de ses actes.

- Ce genre de décision ne représente guère tes actuelles méthodes d'actions ! fit Ayvanère dans un irrépréhensible grincement. Tu vas lui accorder un traitement de faveur, parce qu'il est du SIGiP, qu'il est un des tiens, ton pair, que tu le respectes alors qu'il semble avoir commis la plus infâme des trahisons envers la population, et envers toi ! ?

- Disons que c'est plus délicat. Il a des recours, des alliés, des appuis, et il est certainement loin d'être le seul à collaborer et à diriger les Seigneurs vers leurs objectifs et à leur fournir les moyens destructeurs… Il est l'arbre qui cache la forêt. Si je l'agresse de front, c'est moi qui me ferai dégommer avant de pouvoir m'exprimer ! Je dois être extrêmement prudent !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Surtout ne reste pas auprès de moi. Mon père l'a dit : je contamine tous ceux qui m'approchent et je leur porte malheur.

- Albior se réveillera, un jour. Et je sais que tu iras le chercher, quand tu en auras fini avec les Seigneurs et les Rois. Au fait, le SIGiP a vraiment massacré, torturé et brûlé vive cette propriétaire des mines ?

- Je n'ai trouvé nulle trace de cette expédition punitive dans nos Archives Militaires… Un mystère de plus, comme si je n'en avais pas assez sur les bras en ce moment !

- Tu as ramené de quoi remplir le frigo ? questionna-t-elle. Je t'avais envoyé un message pour les courses : i peine de quoi mettre dans la gamelle de Drixie – et j'ai passé toute la journée au QG des Profileurs à préparer mon séminaire et les conférences que j'aurai à y donner, je n'ai pas eu une minute pour sortir !

- J'ai oublié… avoua le grand rouquin balafré. En quittant les DS, j'ai été au chevet d'Albior, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer…

- Les DS ?

- Les Divisions Sectorielles, puisque j'en suis le Général, autant que je les considère comme une unité. C'est le but ultime, la dernière chrysalide des mutations des Polices, et je suis à la tête d'une remarquable machine…

- … de meurtres et de massacres !

- Et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter ! On commande des plats exotiques au traiteur à domicile ?

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Et je prépare la gamelle de Drixie.

- Pendant ce temps, je vais la promener. Je ramènerai plein de chips pour la soirée !

- Prends aussi des cornets de cacahuètes grillées au marchand du bout de la rue, je meurs de faim !

- A tes ordres, ma Générale !

- Où sont mes étoiles ?

- Dans mes yeux, et elles se reflètent dans les tiens !

- C'est chou, mais va me chercher à manger, sinon je te dévore !

- Moi, je me passerais très bien de manger…

Ayvanère éclata de rire tout en lui ayant entrouvert ses vêtements et lui couvrant le torse et la gorge de baisers.

- Pas ce soir, chérie, j'ai la migraine !

Aldéran bondit sur ses pieds après avoir téléphoné pour passer commande du dîner à livrer, et emmena Drixie pour son avant-dernière promenade de la journée.

Dans l'ascenseur, Aldéran pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

« En vérité, je ne mens pas vraiment, j'ai une migraine carabinée, et je ne peux pas dépasser cinq cachets de quiprine par jour… Attends-moi, Ayvi, j'ai des projets après la bouffe exotique ! ».

* * *

Se réveillant auprès de la femme de sa vie, Aldéran la caressa à nouveau avec passion, sentant à ses frémissements qu'elle simulait le sommeil et appréciait.

- On dirait que, toi aussi, tu n'as pas pu me tenir la dragée haute. Nous sommes deux parjures des plaisirs coquins, j'adore !

Il quitta le lit.

- Je file au boulot… Je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner, ensuite je pars. A ce soir, ma toute belle. Et je ferai les courses, promis !

- Rapporte-moi de quoi te préparer des grillades, je vais te régaler ! murmura Ayvanère d'une voix chargée de sommeil.

- Je raconterai ce festin à Albior, qui sait, ça pourrait le convaincre de se réveiller pour goûter à ta cuisine !

- Nous serons tous réunis, un jour. J'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime !

Aldéran l'étreignit longuement avant de filer vers la salle de bain.


	5. Chapter 5

**6.**

Skyrone déposa devant son cadet roux la tasse de thé qu'il venait de lui remplir.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'en quelques semaines d'investigations de tes indics, tu as démonté le château de cartes que Grendele a patiemment monté et étayé, depuis des années ? Trop facile, tu ne peux que foncer dans une évidence qui t'a été offerte sur un plateau… Aldie ? !

- Ce n'est pas que le travail des derniers temps. C'est le regroupement d'infos dispersées tout partout, souvent annotées comme étant sans importance, ou simplement enregistrées sans plus de commentaire. Une fois la piste flairée, mes fouineurs n'auront eu, enfin façon de parler, qu'à éplucher les faits et gestes passés de Grendele au peigne fin. Maintenant que tout est rassemblé, compilé, ça semble assez clair, mais il faut absolument plus de faits matériels sinon, effectivement, personne n'y croira.

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Aldéran.

- « une évidence sur un plateau », Sky ? Mais j'aurais préféré avoir n'importe qui d'autre dans mon collimateur ! gémit-il. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à poursuivre mon propre ancien supérieur ? Ces Seigneurs, c'est facile, ils ne sont rien pour moi, ils n'ont pas de nom et encore moins de visage.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais ça paraît tellement gros ! Et puis, pourquoi se serait-il compromis dans une pareille histoire, qui ne lui rapporte rien ? s'étonna Skyrone.

- J'aurais bien une hypothèse, mais je ne pourrai rien avancer de plus sans indices concrets.

- Et, il y a une chance pour que tu te trompes du tout au tout ? glissa son aîné.

- J'aimerais. Mais là les présomptions sont trop nombreuses, certaines plus que précises, que pour se dire que c'est une cabale contre lui, comme pour détourner l'attention du véritable marionnettiste !

Skyrone jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet roux qui, de façon compréhensible, semblait complètement abattu par ces conclusions, déjà résigné devant les faits qui sapaient un peu plus son moral.

- Je suis désolé, Aldie. Je sais combien de fois tu nous as chanté les louanges de ton Général…

Aldéran poussa un profond soupir.

- Toute cette affaire sonne terriblement faux, d'un bout à l'autre. Même ces étoiles qui m'ont été attribuées, ça me semble désormais un énième miroir aux alouettes pour disperser mon attention…

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu traces bien ton chemin dans tous ces faux-semblants, remarqua Skyrone. Tes méthodes sont plus que discutables, sur ce point, je ne me prononcerai pas !

- Inutile, je devine parfaitement tes sentiments.

Aldéran se racla la gorge, releva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Tu me détestes, tu me méprises et tu voudrais appliquer sur moi les méthodes que j'utilise contre mes ennemis ! Tu as raison, mais je ne peux te permettre de me faire entendre cette voix. J'ai à gagner et je l'ai décidé, par tous les moyens, et ceux qui me répugnaient jadis sont les seuls à pouvoir ramener l'équilibre dans cette galactopole et éviter un embrasement à l'échelle du pays et des quelques tous petits Etats de la planète.

- Que te reste-t-il à faire, petit frère ? questionna Skyrone, lugubre et terrifié devant la mine déterminée et meurtrière de son cadet roux.

- J'ai une troisième et dernière descente – un carnage, si tu préfères – à opérer, ensuite, ou avant cela dépendra des événements, je devrai arrêter le parcours désespéré et traître de celui que je prenais, si pas pour un ami, pour un soldat droit et quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à devenir ce que je suis… Mon véritable mentor fut peut-être Gomen Jorande, Aym Grendele n'a que trop dirigé ma vie et donc ma carrière, pour que je ne puisse faire autrement de le prendre comme modèle… Et cela d'autant plus depuis qu'il a défendu mon dossier pour que je reçoive mes étoiles.

- Un cadeau empoisonné ! ne put se retenir Skyrone, en se levant brusquement pour marcher de long en large dans le salon de son appartement au Laboratoire.

- Non, une autre manipulation ! rétorqua froidement Aldéran. Il fallait que ce soit le moment, il fallait que ce soit moi, pour ces massacres justement, que je fasse le ménage de la plus terrible façon. Ensuite, je serai achevé devant le Tribunal Militaire – je serai dégradé, renvoyé, au mieux ! Et d'autres s'attribueront la gloriole des résultats qui ont couvert mes mains de sang.

- Aldie !

- C'est la réalité, c'est ce monde, Sky. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer sa cruauté. Tu as pu y survivre, mais d'autres n'auront jamais les armes et il vaut peut-mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de réveil…

- Albior ?

- Son sacrifice prouve qu'il n'a rien compris, qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, qu'il fallait sans doute que Terra IV disparaisse dans l'ordre des choses et de l'Histoire…

- Albior a tout compris bien plus que toi et il est le plus digne descendant de notre père qu'il soit ! Albior, une pièce rapportée, la plus précieuse, la plus pure. Il va rendre tout son éclat à notre clan, parce qu'il n'est ni Skendromme ni d'Heiligenstadt, qu'il est unique et merveilleux. Veille bien sur lui, Aldie !

- Mais, c'est bien mon intention !

- En ce cas, Aldéran : reste en vie et ne te perd pas à fond car sinon le côté noir l'aura emporté en toi et tu ne pourras sauver personne ni être sauvé !

- Sky, je déteste quand tu parles d'or !

- Moi aussi !

**7.**

Curieusement, alors qu'une nouvelle déferlante de violences planait sur RadCity, Aldéran s'était remis aux affaires courantes comme si de rien n'était.

Et après s'être désisté les deux dernières fois, il avait renoué avec la tradition mensuelle qui voulait que ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, Jarvyl et Kycham se retrouvent pour une soirée, chez l'un d'eux.

Il était vrai aussi que comme c'était au tour du Général des DS de recevoir, il n'avait plus guère eu l'opportunité de se défiler !

- Où sont Ayvi et les garçons ? questionna Kycham Kendeler qui avait été le premier arrivé.

- Mon aîné les a invités au cinéma et ils passent la nuit chez lui ensuite.

Alors qu'il avait passé la semaine à bougonner dans son coin, Aldéran semblait à présent parfaitement détendu, d'excellente humeur et il rangea dans la cave à vins les bouteilles apportées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as réservé comme menu ?

- Tout vapeur ! Les appareils loués ont été livrés cet après-midi et je n'ai eu qu'à y mettre ce que j'avais acheté au retour du Bureau. Installe-toi, les autres ne devraient plus tarder. Il n'y a que les desserts que j'aurai à préparer minute.

- Besoin d'un coup de main.

- Tout est sous contrôle ! assura le grand rouquin balafré.

Oubliant pour quelques heures les tensions inévitables de leur activité professionnelle, plus encore depuis presque trois ans désormais, le groupe d'amis s'était détendu et avait profité de l'instant présent.

Comme annoncé, les plats à la vapeur avaient séduit, les mélanges des saveurs avaient surpris et ravis, et les vins d'accompagnement avaient relevé chaque préparation.

Aldéran se tourna soudain vers Kycham.

- Alors, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? jeta-t-il soudain.

- Comment cela ? fit Kycham en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Ces appels téléphoniques soudain confidentiels, ces petites enveloppes bleues, ce petit air rêveur, gloussa Aldéran. On nous a changé notre croque-mort ! Dès lors, je me demande : quel est son nom ?

Les regards de ceux de l'Unité Anaconda et de Jarvyl étaient allés du grand rouquin balafré au grave et même sévère Coordinateur des Services qui était toujours écarlate et donc loin de sa compassée attitude habituelle.

- Maïne, lâcha-t-il. On est effectivement ensemble depuis peu.

- Félicitations, sourit Aldéran. Et c'était inutile d'essayer de nous le cacher, figure-toi qu'on a tous reçu une petite formation de fouineurs à la base !

- Moi, je n'avais rien remarqué, avoua Soreyn. Décidément, tu es toujours sur le qui-vive, toi !

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me change mes habitudes, s'amusa franchement Aldéran. Et voir mon croque-mort préféré presque sur le point de siffloter, ça ne pouvait qu'attiser ma curiosité !

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vous laisse sans surveillance quelques minutes, les enfants, j'ai des desserts à préparer !

- Aldie, il y a trois heures, tu nous grognais dessus parce que nos résultats aux tests de tirs étaient sous notre moyenne, et là tu n'arrêtes pas de glousser. Tu as des sautes d'humeur pire qu'une femme enceinte ! lança Jarvyl.

Ses invités repartis, Aldéran avait fini de ranger l'appartement, sous le regard intéressé de Drixie qui attendait patiemment que des restes remplissent sa gamelle.

- Espèce d'estomac sur pattes, tu as déjà eu ta ration avant que la soirée ne débute, rit son maître en lui sélectionnant ses restes.

La molosse eut un aboiement, comme si elle protestait contre l'accusation dont elle était victime.

- Enfin, vu que je t'ai élevé, j'ai dû un peu déteindre sur toi, et tout comme moi, tu tiens une ligne d'enfer !

Il posa la gamelle dans le cercle de métal qui la surélevait et à son ordre, Drixie y plongea le museau, sa longue queue battant de plaisir.

- Régale-toi, ma belle, murmura-t-il en lui flattant les flancs.

Après avoir promené la molosse pour la dernière fois, Aldéran avait retrouvé le calme et le silence de son appartement, ce qui lui avait soudain lourdement pesé.

- Je te laisse de garde, ordonna-t-il à sa chienne avant de reprendre son manteau et de sortir à nouveau.

* * *

En pleine nuit, il n'y avait évidemment aucune heure de visite de prévue, mais dans certaines conditions, l'accès aux chambres n'était pas refusé.

Aldéran avait remonté les couloirs silencieux et avait atteint la chambre d'Albior… qui n'était pas seul.

- Ayvi !

- Les garçons couchés, j'ai eu envie de venir le voir, de l'embrasser et de lui dire combien je l'aimais et qu'il me manque !

- Moi aussi, fit-il en approchant, de l'autre côté du lit de leur fils cadet.

Il posa la main sur son front, mais si au sien brilla le symbole de son Sanctuaire, rien n'apparut sur celui d'Albior.

- Je ne perçois absolument rien. Toujours pas.

- Mais, si tu ignores où il est, comment pourras-tu bien aller à sa recherche et le ramener ? !

- Je ne sais pas… Oh, Ayvi, les jours à venir vont être terrible et je t'avoue que je suis heureux qu'il n'en saura rien !

Il contourna alors le lit pour s'approcher d'elle et essuyer la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue et tous deux demeurèrent encore un bon moment au chevet de leur fils.


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

Dissimulant ses propres inquiétudes, Albator avait rejoint Aldéran qui avait d'abord voulu un aparté avec l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne te poserai pas de question concernant ton opération. Je ne la devine que trop. J'ai été si souvent sur des scènes de désolation après une boucherie en règle, après. J'aurais pourtant pu en être l'auteur et je sais que tu feras sordidement merveille. Saharya t'a donné un Sanctuaire. De moi, tu n'auras eu que l'héritage du sang !

- Je ne m'en plains pas, il me permet de nettoyer ma galactopole !

- Aldéran, tu es peut-être le Général des Divisions Sectorielles des Polices, ce n'est pas ta galactopole ! remarqua Toshiro.

- On me l'a confiée, rappela avec pertinence Aldéran. Donc, bien qu'elle ne m'appartienne effectivement pas, j'ai à en prendre soin et à ne la rendre que sécurisée au mieux. J'ai tout organisé en ce sens.

Albator avait ramené son fils dans son appartement et Clio s'était éclipsée pour les laisser en tête-à-tête.

- Et que vas-tu faire, concernant ce Grendele ? Tu as suffisamment de matériel pour le dénoncer ?

Aldéran fit la grimace.

- Il n'a jamais été pris en flagrant délit de rencontre avec les Seigneurs, aucune communication – sous quelle que forme que ce soit – entre lui et eux. Evidemment, je n'ai pas été fouillé à ses domiciles pour tenter de récupérer des indices…

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais, avoua le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Tu ne peux le dégager de ta route, et tu dois lui en référer pour ta troisième opération !

- Je m'arrangerai… Vu que la situation devient tendue pour lui aussi, il va sans doute vouloir prendre contact avec eux. Et mes indics qui ne le perdent pas de vue, me tiennent au courant de ses déplacements.

- Je peux t'aider, proposa Toshiro.

- En matant les caméras publiques comme lorsque tu as découvert le guet-apens que m'avait tendu Kestin Wolpar ?

- Si ça peut t'aider ? insista l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Non !

- Aldie, tu connais la puissance de Toshiro, il peut contrôler toutes ces caméras et ne recevoir une alerte que suite à une reconnaissance faciale de ton Grendele, ajouta encore Albator.

- J'ai à me débrouiller seul ! siffla son rejeton roux dans un sursaut, peut-être mal placé, de fierté. La Centrale de Communications de Jelka et de Pyatte te vaut bien, Tosh, sans vouloir te vexer !

- Je comprends. Déjà que je gère tes bases de données, si ta Hiérarchie découvrait cette sorte de « sous-traitance » elle n'apprécierait pas que tu uses d'autres services que ceux qu'elle met à ta disposition.

- Je vois ce que Toshiro veut dire, il a raison, et moi j'avais tort d'appuyer sa proposition. Il te faut régler tes problèmes avec les outils mis à ta disposition. Cela dérèglerait sérieusement les forces en présence si tu amenais ton _Light_ et moi mon _Arcadia_ pour tirer sur les troupes des Seigneurs et de tes, temporaires, alliés, de Rois !

Il remplit à nouveau de red bourbon le verre de son fils à la crinière incandescente.

- Qu'as-tu décidé, pour Grendele ? répéta-t-il, vraiment préoccupé.

- J'hésite… Soit, je fonce lui dire que je l'ai quasi démasqué, du genre à lui proposer de se livrer ou de me rédiger ses aveux. Soit, je continue à jouer le rôle qu'il m'a obligé à endosser, et je me sers un peu de lui pour le manipuler tout en tentant de protéger mes agents.

- Dans les deux options, tu vas te faire briser les reins, remarqua le pirate tout de noir vêtu, sombre, ne cachant à présent plus ses inquiétudes. Grendele a une carrière exemplaire, il jouit d'une retraite paisible et il a rempilé pour servir la population ! Toi, tu es tout frais venu dans le cercle des cinq étoilés, ils ne te feront pas de cadeau et ils t'éjecteront tout aussi vite !

- C'est une évidence, reconnut Aldéran. Mais du moment que je remplis ma mission, le reste m'importe bien peu !

- Mais, Grendele ? jeta encore Toshiro.

- Je vais laisser les événements décider pour moi. Je ne peux pas me saborder en allant l'affronter en face, et lui donner l'occasion de me torpiller ou de me faire exécuter avant l'opération finale !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Surtout, papa, ne te mêle de rien !

* * *

Un spacewolf ayant emmené Aldéran depuis le Dock Orbital pour rejoindre le plancher des vaches, Albator était demeuré dans son fauteuil, pensif, l'âme torturée, et il avait apprécié de voir revenir auprès de lui sa Jurassienne d'amie.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser repartir ! jeta-t-elle d'entrée. Il va à nouveau mettre les rues de sa galactopole à feu et à sang, il aura des pertes presque totales du côté des Seigneurs – s'ils ne sont pas renseignés cette fois – des agents tomberont eux aussi, ainsi que des civils !

- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà entre les mains une estimation de tous ces « dommages ». Rien ne l'arrêtera.

- Il me semble me souvenir que peu de choses et de créatures résistaient à un tir de cosmogun !

L'endurci pirate sursauta violemment.

- Je ne peux pas tirer sur mon propre fils ! Déjà que je lui ai passé mon gravity saber au travers du corps !

- C'est cela ou Grendele le fera assassiner, par précaution ou parce qu'il devinera que ses desseins ne sont plus un secret, insista Clio. Et puis, tu n'avais pas dit que tu abattrais toi-même ces Seigneurs et Rois ?

- Ils sont vraiment très nombreux… Je pourrai en avoir quelques-uns, mais ça ne suffira jamais pour aider efficacement Aldéran !

- Alors, en réalité, tu ne vas pas lever le petit doigt ? s'épouvanta-t-elle.

- Il l'a décidé, il l'a voulu, il me l'a même ordonné… Il a pris à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise décision. Je dois le laisser aller au bout de son parcours, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Oui, Clio, je suis prêt à perdre Aldie, mais uniquement pour qu'il aille au bout de ses engagements, et ce même s'ils me révulsent. Toshiro, je prends mon spacewolf.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Au chevet d'Albior. Quelque chose me dit que c'est ce gamin qui, en ces moments, a besoin de ma présence et peut-être de ma protection !

- Grendele…

- Ce serait bien son genre depuis que, pire qu'Aldie, il a rejeté tous ses principes et a dirigé les Seigneurs pour faire tomber un monde qui l'avait déçu, et en faire naître un nouveau.

- C'est ce qu'Aldéran t'a dit ?

- Il n'a pas eu un mot à ce sujet ! Simplement, Clio, j'ai vu mon fils douter de tout, du système, de lui-même. Il a vu ces lois davantage protéger les criminels et leur permettre de s'en tirer qu'aider la population ou ses agents. Il en a conçu un tel écoeurement ! Mais il n'a pas failli, alors que Grendele a sacrifié tout ce en quoi il croyait pour renverser ce qu'il avait lui-même aidé à construire ! Quel gâchis, ma Clio, un terrible et déchirant gâchis…

- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? questionna l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Demeurez ici, veillez sur le vaisseau.

- Oui, mais encore ! ?

- Surtout, ne vous mêlez de rien !

* * *

_Albior tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux à la vue d'une réplique âgée de vingt-cinq ans de son père !_

_- Oncle Kwendel…_

_- Juste Kwendel, je te prie ! Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais je peux te tenir compagnie._

_- Merci !… Pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'aider à rentrer chez moi ? Tu l'as fait si souvent, pour mon papa ! ?_

_- Tu lui as donné toute ton énergie vitale. Tu ne survivrais ni au voyage ni à la téléportation. Ici, je peux te protéger, te donner de la chaleur, de l'espoir aussi – bien que l'avenir de mon jumeau soit sombre au possible !_

_- Papa a sauvé son Sanctuaire ?_

_- Oui. Mais les combats naturels sont ce jour pire que ceux du surnaturel !_

_- Mais, il va s'en sortir ?_

_- Je crains que ce ne soit lui qui ne nous rejoigne sous peu… avoua Kwendel. C'est ce que mon instinct me souffle et, là, je déteste mon intuition !_


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

Vêtu de sombre, Aldéran descendit de sa moto de location, apercevant Thuur qui l'attendait devant l'une des conduites géantes de la section fermée de la Centrale Energétique 4. Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Peur que je ne vous ai tendu un traquenard que vous n'osez plus vous présenter à trois devant moi ? ironisa le grand rouquin balafré.

- C'est une éventualité que nous envisageons, effectivement. Nous avons aussi peu confiance en vous que vous en nous !

- Vous avez raison, persifla encore Aldéran. Plus personne n'a la moindre confiance en moi, et c'est fou ce que ça peut délier les mains ! Le jour du grand nettoyage final approche !

- Oui, c'est une évidence. La tension ne cesse de monter et il y a presque autant de véhicules policiers et militaires dans les rues que de véhicules particuliers !

- J'avoue que j'ai mobilisé tout ce que j'avais comme moyens à ma disposition. Ca n'empêche pas les Seigneurs de poursuivre leurs méfaits, mais ils ont dû considérablement revoir leurs prétentions de méfaits.

- Alors, vous les avez ciblés et vous allez y envoyer vos agents et soldats.

- Une fois de plus, en effet.

- Vous n'ignorez pas que vous pouvez y rester ?

Aldéran eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Ca m'arrive tout le temps ! Je ne suis plus à une mort près !

Il reprit son sérieux.

- Vous, Ayrie et Ouchan, je vous mobilise pour les poches de vos secteurs respectifs où vous êtes déjà implantés et donc où je ne peux envoyer mes troupes. Je vous ferai parvenir les heures et coordonnées de vos actions le moment venu.

Le Roi de l'Ouest eut un ricanement.

- Données que vous allez remettre à vos pairs, ce qui fait qu'il y a un risque que les lièvres ne soient plus dans leurs terriers à votre arrivée !

- Non, cela n'arrivera pas, cette fois ! assura Aldéran avec un sourire de plaisir meurtrier anticipé qui même à l'endurci Thuur amena un frisson le long de l'échine.

- Nous ferons selon vos ordres, Général, se contenta-t-il de conclure. Sauf si vos paiements ne nous parviennent pas à temps !

* * *

Réfrénant la désillusion que lui avait causée la découverte de la vérité sur Aym Grendele, c'était sans rien manifester qu'Aldéran avait pris place à la table de réunion à l'Antenne du SIGiP.

Les trois Généraux et le Coordinateur des Polices s'étaient salués avant que Shale Elumaire ne prenne la parole pour la seule question qui figurait à l'ordre du jour.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour faire déferler vos troupes sur la RadCity, Général Skendromme ?

- A quelques détails près, la même chose que la dernière fois. J'ai tout détaillé dans les fichiers que je vous ai transférés avant de quitter l'AL99-DS1.

- Oui, je viens de le recevoir, fit Aym Grendele en consultant son ordinateur.

- J'imagine que vous avez dépassé toutes les bornes ? grinça Munir Kolchelle.

- C'est peu de le dire.

- Nous n'allons nous mêler de rien, assura Aym. C'est votre entière responsabilité et vous saurez mieux que personne coordonner vos forces puisque vous avez tout préparé depuis des semaines.

- Au fait, avez-vous pu trouver à quel niveau de partage des infos se trouvait la fuite de la dernière fois ? questionna Shale Elumaire.

- Non. Mais une fois les directives lancées et les patrouilles envoyées aux différents lieux d'Intervention, une simple connexion pirate peut suffire, avança Aldéran. J'ai fait renforcer la sécurité de nos communications, j'espère que cela suffira.

- Je le souhaite aussi, appuya Aym Grendele.

- Merci, fit Aldéran en s'écorchant les lèvres sur ce mot.

* * *

- Tu comptes camper ici ? jeta Aldéran à l'adresse de son père qu'il avait trouvé auprès du lit d'Albior.

- Possible. Ayvanère et toi n'occupez pas la chambre voisine qui est mise à votre disposition.

- Nous tâchons de venir ici le plus possible, surtout Ayvi. Après tout, elle peut apporter du travail ici et demeurer auprès de lui, fit Aldéran après avoir embrassé son fils toujours plongé dans son profond sommeil. Enfin, là elle est partie pour cinq semaines de séminaire et de conférences, ça me soulage que tu prennes son relais.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois donc qu'Albior est en danger ? reprit-il après un moment.

- Disons que j'envisage toutes les possibilités. Si tu réussissais ton pari insensé, Grendele pourrait vouloir se venger, et bien sûr il te ferait le plus grand mal en s'en prenant au gamin !

- Oui, ça c'est une évidence, soupira Aldéran. Et je ne peux pas me dédoubler… Kwendel est déjà auprès d'Albior dans son entremonde, il ne peut donc pas veiller sur son corps physique…

- Tu es certain de ce fait ? insista le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Disons que j'aurais fait la même chose si la situation était inversée, et comme lui et moi sommes jumeaux !

- Je veille sur le gamin, tu peux te consacrer à ton opération.

- Merci, papa. Dis-lui bien que je l'aime.

- Je crois qu'il ne l'ignore pas, glissa doucement Albator. Tu peux rester un peu près de lui ?

- Je suis venu pour ça !

* * *

Seul au duplex pour plusieurs semaines, Aldéran s'était préparé à une soirée tranquille dès après la dernière promenade de Drixie.

Il avait choisi un film dans la bibliothèque des fichiers et allait l'envoyer sur l'écran géant du salon rond quand son téléphone avait sonné.

- Skendromme.

Il avait écouté son interlocuteur puis avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était apprêté pour sortir.

Il esquissa un sourire.

« Il semble que tu aies commis ta première véritable erreur, Grendele, j'arrive ! ».


	8. Chapter 8

**10.**

Son tout-terrain rangé à bonne distance de son point de destination, Aldéran dans son long manteau couleur nuit avait rasé les murs et profité au maximum des zones d'ombre du quartier de bars et autres établissements bas de gamme, se dirigeant vers les ruelles qui passaient du côté des zones de livraison.

Même s'il espérait enfin obtenir l'élément qui lui manquait pour faire tomber son ancien supérieur, il était parti sur les chapeaux de roues, sans vraiment de plan en tête et il ignorait vraiment quand il allait pouvoir intercepter sa cible et donc dans quelle configuration de situation il allait se trouver.

« Mais je dois le faire. Et mon instinct me souffle que ça va tourner à la catastrophe absolue ! ».

- L'objectif est dans la rue perpendiculaire à vous, renseigna dans l'oreillette d'Aldéran l'indic qui pistait Aym Grendele. Vous allez tomber dessus au prochain croisement. Votre rue finit en impasse, des camions de livraison viennent de s'arrêter pour décharger et vous bloquent le retrait, donc la seule issue sera le chemin emprunté par Grendele.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai constaté sur le plan de mon ordinateur de poche. Vous pouvez décrocher, je prends le relais. Rendez-vous à l'adresse que je vous ai indiquée, vous y recevrez la seconde partie de votre paiement.

Oubliant aussitôt, l'indic, Aldéran demeura à la jonction des ruelles, entendant les pas de celui qu'il n'apercevait pas encore.

Les deux Généraux du SIGiP demeurèrent un long moment face à face. Et ce fut l'aîné qui rompit le silence.

- Déjà à la réunion, je me doutais bien que vous saviez parfaitement à quoi vous en tenir sur mon compte. Vous êtes bon, Aldéran, excellent même, juste un peu trop barge que pour être génial et respecté.

- Si c'est pour finir comme vous, je préfère de loin mon parcours.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Oh que si ! aboya Aldéran. J'ai eu le même dégoût pour mon boulot, j'ai été écœuré de constater que mes agents avaient moins de droits et de considération que ceux que nous traquions ! Mais si j'ai eu plus que la tentation de baisser les bras, je ne me suis pas perdu au point de vouloir la chute de mon monde, et ce en m'alliant à la pire racaille qui soit.

Aym Grendele ricana franchement.

- Je trouve les propos assez mal placé venant de quelqu'un qui a fait appel à des Rois de l'Ouest pour affronter mes Seigneurs.

- Je ne l'ai fait que pour faire triompher ma cause, pour remplir ma mission. Et vous le saviez parfaitement, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas donné des étoiles que je ne méritais pas, mais qui permettaient de me mettre à la tête des Divisions Sectorielles. Vous saviez que je n'hésiterais, pas trop, à plonger mes mains dans le sang et à laisser la noirceur envahir mon cœur et mon âme.

- Vous avez effectivement réussi au-delà de toutes espérances, avoua Aym Grendele. Vous êtes la plus remarquable machine à tuer qui soit. Mais je ne crois pas que vous pourrez battre mes Seigneurs. Pour y arriver, il vous est obligatoire de me faire tomber, et j'ai pour me protéger une carrière prestigieuse.

- Vos états de carrière sont parfaits, je vous ai admiré inconditionnellement pour cela. Je n'aurais jamais pu douter de vous sans ces Seigneurs. Mais je pense que si je suis ici, je vais obtenir la simple et irréfutable preuve de votre trahison.

Aym Grendele secoua négativement la tête, petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Dommage, vous êtes sorti trop tôt de votre cache, Aldéran : je n'ai pas encore rejoint le point de mon rendez-vous et donc même vous ne me verrez pas rencontrer quelques-uns des Seigneurs afin de les informer de votre plan d'attaque pour qu'ils s'en tirent alors que vous tirerez vos dernières cartouches. Ensuite, ce sera pour vous le temps de rendre des comptes, et on vous retirera tous vos galons !

- Ne vous en déplaise, je tâcherai bien de m'en tirer ! Déjà, il vous faudrait expliquer les raisons de votre présence ici.

Le Général en retraite parut accuser le coup, regardant rapidement autour de lui, les ruelles désertes mais les bruits des activités relativement proches bien audibles.

- Je ne vous permettrai pas de me trahir, à nouveau, auprès des Seigneurs ! siffla le grand rouquin balafré. Vous n'irez pas retrouver les Seigneurs et comme j'ai fait appel à une patrouille de police, à vous de présenter une bonne justification à votre sortie !

- Quoi, vous n'optez pas pour la manière forte ? ironisa Aym Grendele. Vous me décevez, Aldéran. Et franchement, m'épargner ainsi va vous faire perdre votre peu de crédibilité auprès de vos troupes, et à commencer aux yeux de Shale Elumaire ! Si vous voulez aller au bout de vos intentions, vous devrez vous salir personnellement les mains !

Aym Grendele avança de trois pas, vers le mur de l'impasse, se retourna vers son interlocuteur à la crinière incandescente.

- Vous m'avez pris de court, Aldéran, mais j'ai toujours un plan de rechange. Je vais perdre, mais je vais gagner aussi.

- Comment cela ?

Du doigt, Aym Grendele désigna les caméras publiques autour d'eux.

- Oui, je n'aurai pas d'enregistrement de vous avec un ou des Seigneurs, reconnut Aldéran. Et vu l'angle dans lequel nos corps sont positionnés, il sera très difficile de lire nos propos sur nos lèvres… Et en me provoquant ainsi, vous savez que votre parcours s'arrête dans cette impasse sordide.

Aym Grendele écarta encore un peu plus les pans de son manteau pour révéler alors son uniforme aux épaulettes étoilées.

- Vous allez vraiment avoir les couilles pour ?

- Vous m'avez désigné pour accomplir l'innommable, c'est donc très exactement ce que je vais faire !

Aldéran leva son pistolet pour abattre son ancien Général d'une balle dans la tête.

Et, effectivement, sans aucun état d'âme, il vida le reste de son chargeur dans son corps.

**11.**

A l'AL99-DS1, la journée avait commencé dans l'atterrement, chacun découvrant à son arrivée l'avis de recherche de leur Général !

Soreyn avait aussitôt convoqué une réunion de crise dans la salle de réunion.

- Mais enfin, qu'ont-ils, vraiment, contre Aldie ? s'énerva Kycham après les premiers propos échangés.

- Un film, fit Jelka, sombre.

_Aldéran leva son pistolet pour abattre son ancien Général d'une balle dans la tête._

_Et, effectivement, sans aucun état d'âme, il vida le reste de son chargeur dans son corps._

_Aldéran délesta alors sa victime de ses téléphones, eut un regard pour l'une des caméras et, curieusement, parut attendre quelque chose._

_Souriant, Aldéran se tourna vers les trois Rois de l'Ouest qui venaient à leur tour de sortir de l'ombre, le quatuor semblant dans les meilleurs termes possibles !_

- J'avais espéré que son alliance avec ces Rois n'était pas vraie, une boutade, un défi, un mensonge, gémit Soreyn.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'abattre cet ancien Général du SIGiP ? aboya Jarvyl.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Kycham. Je préfère ne pas envisager certaines hypothèses… Je ne veux pas les avoir car je ne peux y croire.

- Ces enregistrements ne sont pas truqués, glissa Jelka, à contrecœur.

- Il y a des témoins, auditifs, de cette exécution, reprit Soreyn qui avait compilé toutes les informations reçues sur son ordinateur au cours de la nuit et depuis le lever du jour.

- Et c'est quoi, ça ? ! glapit Jarvyl en faisant pivoter l'écran de sa propre console pour montrer l'affiche d'avis de recherche – avec une photo d'Aldéran et une pointue description physique ainsi qu'une liste non-exhaustive de sa dangerosité - qui avait déjà été diffusé à l'échelle de la galactopole, et même plus loin !

- Nous avons à le retrouver… souffla Soreyn. A l'arrêter, vivant si possible, et à l'empêcher de nuire.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! protesta Jarvyl. Et il y a l'opération ultime qui doit être déclenchée dans moins de quarante-huit heures !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Soreyn.

- Je peux la mener, mais Aldéran en maîtrisait même les détails qu'il pouvait avoir imaginés et non rentrés dans le protocole des Interventions et donc l'efficacité aura perdu en intensité… Sans Aldie, nous ne réussirons peut-être pas, et ça c'est le pire, en ce jour !

- Aldéran n'a jamais agi sans bonnes raisons, reprit Kycham, bien que je sois ici celui qui le connaisse depuis le moins longtemps.

- Il s'est allié aux Rois ! glapit Jarvyl qui était sans nul doute le plus retourné par les conséquences des évènements des dernières heures. Et, sans vouloir te vexer, Kycham, je n'ai pas écarté un Kendeler du futur AL-99 pour quelqu'un de pire et j'ai choisi Aldéran en toute liberté… Mais, ce qu'il a fait ces derniers mois, je ne sais plus quoi penser… Même si nous défaisions, par miracle à présent, les Seigneurs, nous ne viendrons pas à bout des Rois…

- Moi, je veux comprendre ! rugit Kycham. Abattre un simple militaire du SIGiP est déjà un des pire crimes qui soit, alors un Général ! Et Aldéran en était un lui-même, il ne l'aurait pas fait dans un simple accès de rage…

- Si tu insinues qu'Aldie a pu songer que Grendele était celui qui a vendu son plan précédent aux Seigneurs, tu te trompes, cet homme était une véritable légende, et sa réputation est irréprochable !

- Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois qu'on se serait lourdement trompé, autant sur Aldéran que sur ses adversaires, remarqua Jelka. Je vais me procurer les enregistrements des caméras des rues voisines.

- Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à cela, intima Soreyn. Tu dois utiliser ces mêmes caméras publiques pour localiser Aldéran. Il a rendu inactive la balise de localisation de son véhicule, détruit celle de sa plaque d'identité. Il peut être en train de préparer son départ avec ce _Lightshadow_, tout comme il peut être juste de l'autre côté de l'avenue ! Kycham !

- Oui, Soreyn ?

- Appelle le Service Juridique, obtiens-moi des commissions rogatoires pour fouiller les résidences immobilières de tous les Skendromme, le _Lightshadow_ ainsi que l'_Arcadia _!

- Aldie n'est pas assez stupide que pour aller se réfugier là, grogna Kycham.

- Et mets les communications entre tout ce petit monde sous surveillance, Jelka, compléta Soreyn. Fin de la réunion !

Tous sortirent, sur le seuil de la salle, Kycham se retourna.

- Tu vas vraiment le traquer ?

- Il y a une opération de folie à diriger, j'ai besoin d'Aldéran, voilà tout ! Pour le reste, tout le reste, il aura à en répondre devant ceux du SIGiP, les Militaires.

A la mine de Soreyn, Kycham comprit que ce dernier était en réalité désolé de sa tâche, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix, des ordres, et cela le rapprochait terriblement de ce que le grand rouquin balafré avait entrepris depuis des années.

* * *

Son tout-terrain garé sur un terrain vague, désert bien qu'il fasse grand jour, Aldéran avait posé son ordinateur sur le capot et s'était connecté au clone mémoriel de son _Lightshadow_.

- Tosh, j'ai finalement besoin de toi ! Fais-moi les recherches que je vais te détailler dans mon message, j'ai très peu de temps devant moi !

- A tes ordres, Aldie. Est-ce que je peux…

- Pas un mot, à qui que ce soit !

Aldéran referma son ordinateur.

« Grendele, tu as joué double, triple, voire même quadruple jeu, si pas plus encore… Tu as fini dans un déluge de balle par le monstre que tu avais créé, mais tu manigançais encore quand tu m'as obligé à t'abattre. Bien joué, je suis traqué par ceux que je dirigeais il y a encore quelques heures seulement ! Oui, très finement opéré ! Même mort, tu as retourné la situation contre moi… Pourtant, il me faut absolument m'en sortir et l'emporter au final ! ».

En ce même matin, cinq autres personnes avaient reçu un message envoyé automatiquement suite à une certaine annonce officielle.

La femme brune qui était à la tête de la poignée d'assassins s'adressa à eux.

- Nous avons été payés pour cela, il y a longtemps. La mort de notre commanditaire est le signal. Nous avons à finir de faire passer de vie à trépas notre cible : Albior Skendromme !


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

Familier et de mauvais souvenir, l'endroit était pourtant ce qui avait le mieux convenu à Aldéran pour passer la journée.

La canalisation se trouvait dans une large et profonde tranchée qui longeait l'une des Voies Rapides d'accès principal à RadCity. Elle était à l'air libre sur quelques tronçons, mais de très nombreux tunnels se trouvaient à intervalles réguliers.

Garé à l'entrée d'un des tunnels, dans l'ombre, invisible aux yeux des conducteurs et des éventuels techniciens d'entretien des bords de route, indétectable vu l'épaisseur du travail d'architecture.

« Au moins, cette fois, je serai descendu ici de ma propre volonté », songea-t-il en se souvenant de l'attentat qu'avait commandité Tervysse Nol pour l'empêche de ramener les 5% d'actions pouvant sauver _Skendromme Industry_ du rachat, le prenant au passage pour un bonus en nature.

Installé à l'arrière du tout-terrain, l'ordinateur ouvert et posé sur la tablette à côté de lui, Aldéran ne pouvait que ronger son frein en attendant que la journée se passe.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu chercher sur la nuit d'hier ? questionna le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_ avec lequel il avait établi une communication permanente.

- J'ai relevé les appels des téléphones de Grendele. Le numéro de l'indic qui le suivait hier y était répertorié.

- Il jouait donc sur les deux tableaux.

- Et donc tu songes qu'il t'a raconté des bobards.

- Pas sur la position de Grendele, forcément. Mais sur son occupation, j'en suis certain !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Grendele ne se serait pas sacrifié pour rien. Il a dû monter son plan dans l'extrême urgence et prendre cette décision forcément sans retour.

- Il savait que tu le soupçonnais, voilà pourquoi il a littéralement galopé voir les Seigneurs après votre réunion, commenta à son tour Toshiro.

- Et donc, comme il devinait également que je ne le lâcherais plus, il n'a pu que repérer et identifier celui qui le suivait et monter un dernier tour à mon intention.

- Tu veux dire que contrairement à ce que Grendele t'a raconté, il avait déjà eu son entrevue avec les Seigneurs et il leur avait transmis ton plan de bataille ?

- Tout à fait, approuva Aldéran. Et comme il avait fini de me torpiller, il a décidé de partir dans une dernière envolée pour me charger de la pire des accusations et m'achever autant professionnellement que personnellement.

- Tu as quand même marché à fond dans cette combine, Aldie, ne put s'empêcher de critiquer le clone mémoriel. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer !

- Grendele avait parfaitement conscience du monstre qu'il avait créé. C'était exactement ce qui était nécessaire dans la situation actuelle.

- Tu aurais pu te contenter de l'arrêter ! protesta encore l'Ordinateur.

- Je ne pouvais le permettre de mettre plus longtemps en doute mes compétences et mes actes. La dernière phase de son plan de concernant ne pouvait qu'être mon écartement de la mission pour qu'il la reprenne en mains et en retire toute la gloriole – quoique, il l'aurait volontairement foirée pour que les Seigneurs puissent poursuivre leur œuvre de déstabilisation. Il voulait être abattu, face caméras, afin que mes propres agents me traquent, ce qui dispersait leur attention au moment crucial de mon opération.

- Et tu as joué dans son jeu à 200%, critiqua encore Toshiro. Tu t'es mis tout seul dans de très sales draps et je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en sortes !

- Si tu me trouves ce que je t'ai demandé, je pourrai, un tantinet, défendre ma cause. Dépêche-toi !

- S'il existe, j'aurai ton enregistrement d'ici quelques minutes. Mais, de toute façon, tu dois attendre la nuit pour circuler de manière un tout petit peu plus discrète. Si tu me disais où tu as l'intention de te rendre, je pourrais tenter de me connecter aux systèmes de surveillance et de circulation sur ton parcours.

- Non, tu ne que trop impliqué dans mes soucis, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à toi, et donc à mon père !

- Comme si j'étais un ordinateur aussi peu performant ! aboya le clone mémoriel, profondément vexé !

* * *

A l'appel de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, son capitaine avait quitté la chambre d'Albior où l'on procédait à ses soins quotidiens pour prendre la communication loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, subodorant la teneur de l'annonce.

- Oui, Tosh ?

- Des Inspecteurs des Polices sont sur le quai d'arrimage, ils exigent l'accès au bord !

- De quoi ? s'étrangla le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Ah, ils veulent fouiller l'_Arcadia_, au cas où Aldie aurait été assez stupide que pour s'y cacher ?

- Oui, et leur commission rogatoire est parfaitement en règle. Ils en ont d'ailleurs une autre pour le _Lightshadow_ – là, Hoby leu a déjà donné les codes d'accès de secours et ils sont occupés à le passer au peigne fin.

- Hoby leur a cédé bien rapidement… maugréa Albator.

- Il n'avait pas le choix, rectifia le Grand Ordinateur. Tout comme toi et moi. Ta réponse, Albator ?

- Je ne peux effectivement leur refuser l'entrée… Envoie donc un tube d'arrimage à leur niveau, mais surveille-les, qu'ils ne touchent à rien !

- A tes ordres.

- Et de toute façon, c'est peine perdue pour eux : Aldie n'est pas là !

- Est-ce que toi, tu sais… ?

- Silence radio de sa part, c'est le cas de le dire ! Et, de ton côté ?

- Le clone mémoriel du _Light_ me refuse toute connexion ! Cela veut dire que c'est avec lui que ton fils roux est en liaison. J'espère que c'est de bon augure…

- Aldéran est bourré de ressources, mais il joue une partie extrêmement serrée, et il est seul contre tous… fit tristement le pirate vêtu de noir.

- Je crois que tu connais ce cas de figure, et ça ne t'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'ici, rappela l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Espérons que ça dure…

* * *

Au moment où son grand-père quittait la chambre, les cinq assassins commandités par le défunt Général du SIGiP, habillés en infirmiers, étaient sortis

- Le gosse n'est certainement pas sans protection…

- Sa mère est absente, son père en cavale. Les autres membres de la famille ne le visitent qu'en fin d'après-midi. Selon les renseignements, depuis quarante-huit heures, il n'y a là plus qu'un vieillard. Ce sera au contraire un jeu d'enfants !

- Chambre 1407, confirma l'un deux, et ils s'y dirigèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

**13.**

Rentrant chez elle, tard dans la soirée, Shale Elumaire tressaillit violemment à la vue d'Aldéran confortablement installé dans son salon, à l'attendre – pas détendu au point de s'être servi un verre et d'avoir croisé les chevilles sur un repose-pieds, mais dégageant une confiance en lui un peu contradictoire vu sa situation.

- Parce que c'est le dernier endroit où l'on vous cherchera ? fit-elle avec un sang-froid impressionnant en regard de la description du fugitif et de la liste non-exhaustive de sa dangerosité.

- Evidemment ! Venez prendre place, Générale Elumaire.

- Je peux enfoncer le bouton de la télécommande dans la doublure de ma veste pour appeler une Unité d'Intervention ?

- Faites. Je vous attends tous.

Aldéran se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil, sans mouvement brusque, sans se lever.

- Avant que le reste de l'univers ne me tombe dessus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. Puis-je ?

- Vous avez assassiné Aym !

- J'ai abattu ce traître ! rectifia Aldéran en faisant pivoter son ordinateur, et écran, vers la Générale du SIGiP, lui montrant l'enregistrement de la rencontre entre Aym Grendele et cinq des Seigneurs du Chaos.

- Il leur a vendu le plan de ma troisième opération de carnage. Un ami à moi a décodé les paroles sur leurs lèvres. Je peux vous confier cette copie, que nos propres services techniques s'y collent à leur tour, pour le même résultat – mais le plus tôt sera le mieux car je compte remplir ma mission !

- Qui envisagez-vous de dégommer à présent ? Le reste de notre état-major, la Hiérarchie des Polices ? Vous n'êtes plus à un massacre près !

Soudain, curieusement, Shale alla remplir deux verres, les posa sur la table basse entre elle et son « intrus ».

- Aldéran, vous avez exécuté Aym Grendele !

- Il a renoncé à tous ses principes, tous, pour ces alliances, et il y croyait, contrairement à moi. Cet homme que je respectais a vendu la galactopole aux pires engeances qui soient… J'ai, finalement, dû me battre contre les Seigneurs et la tête exécutante de celui qui les menait… Ca devient long, c'est exténuant, j'ai une dernière offensive à mener. Laissez-moi remplir ce dont on m'a chargé, ensuite je vous laisserai faire de moi ce que vous voudrez.

Shale Elumaire eut un petit rire.

- N'essayez pas de m'avoir au charme, je suis trop votre aînée pour cela. Et je suis une pro avant tout… Mais si peux admettre qu'Aym a trahi tous ses engagements, je peux croire que vous êtes toujours prêt à remplir les vôtres… Pour Aym, je ne me prononcerai pas. Vous êtes un assassin, Aldéran !

- Générale Elumaire !

- J'ai à visionner vos soi-disant preuves, venues à trop bon escient. Je ne me prononcerai pas avant.

Un œil toujours vers son salon où elle avait dissimulé plusieurs armes, Shale Elumaire tenta de demeurer calme.

- Je ne vous propose pas de dormir ici ?

- Je sais où crécher !

- Confortablement ou non ?

- Très inconfortablement, mais je reste fidèle à mes serments – quoi qu'on en pense ou quoi que j'ai fait toutes ces dernières années…

La Générale du SIGiP eut un soupir.

- Vous êtes condamné à échouer. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement après que les Seigneurs n'ignorent rien de vos intentions ?

Aldéran eut alors un petit rire.

- Comme si ce que je vous avais remis avait été mon véritable plan d'actions ! Mais il était important que ce soit celui-là que Grendele transmette, venant de lui, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute quant à l'authenticité de ces informations ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai une galactopole à mettre à feu et à sang !

* * *

- Désolé de vous déranger à nouveau, mais j'ai oublié…

L'infirmier s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre, interdit, se demandant sans nul doute s'il devait céder à ses réflexes professionnels ou à son instinct et fuir à toutes jambes.

Du sang au sol, sur les murs et même des traînées au plafond. Les cinq cadavres, chacun portant plusieurs impacts de tirs, semblaient s'être vidés jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Et à l'expression de leurs visages, si la mort avait dû être très rapide, elle avait aussi été extrêmement douloureuse !

- Le sang sur le lit d'Albior ? préféra- alors questionner l'infirmier sans bouger de sa position, le corps toujours tendu en une attitude de repli.

Albator secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Ce n'est pas le sien. Mais il faut lui changer ses draps, gronda le pirate à la chevelure de neige qui avait toujours ses étranges et anachroniques armes à la main.

Il ricana.

- Et inutile d'appeler les secours pour ces cinq-là, ils sont morts et bien morts, je vous l'assure ! Ils n'ont rien vu venir !

- Vous avez fait un massacre, souffla encore l'infirmier, aussi blanc que sa veste.

- Je me suis contenté de défendre mon petit-fils.

Un éclair passa dans la prunelle marron d'Albator.

« Effectivement, inutile de chercher bien loin l'actuelle rage sanglante d'Aldéran ! », songea-t-il, infiniment peiné, avant de ranger ses armes et de se retirer pour qu'on emmène Albior, le temps de nettoyer sa chambre.

* * *

Venus superviser l'opération montée par leur Général, Soreyn, Jarvyl et Kycham sursautèrent à la vue de ce dernier dans la Centrale de Jelka et de Pyatte.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, ne sachant comment réagir, s'apercevant ensuite que Shale Elumaire était également présente.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Aldéran.

- Dépêchez-vous de régler ce petit souci, nous avons à parler ensuite et je ne suis pas patiente !

En quelques mots, ayant rendu sa légitimité à Aldéran, la Générale du SIGiP se retira.

Comprenant parfaitement, le trio de Subordonnés s'adressa au grand rouquin balafré.

- Quels sont tes ordres, Général ?


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Se retrouver devant les écrans de sa Centrale de Communications avait été une sensation familière pour Aldéran qui s'était retrouvé dans son élément, son plan parfaitement à l'esprit et pouvant enfin passer à l'action.

- C'est parti ! jeta-t-il à l'intention de ses Leaders de troupes. Et tâchez de ne pas tous vous faire tuer…

Il bascula son oreillette sur sa seconde fréquence.

- A vous aussi de jouer, les trois comiques de l'Ouest.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jelka.

- Tu me les suis sur les écrans que je t'ai demandé de me réserver ?

- Tout est en place, Aldéran.

Il revint sur la fréquence des Polices afin de rectifier les ordres et les actions de ses équipes en fonction des événements qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux et ayant été prêt à donner ses étoiles pour pouvoir être sur le terrain !

* * *

Skyrone s'était précipité à la Clinique _Sperdon_ quand son père lui avait appris l'agression d'Albior.

- Tu es sûr que tu as appelé le fils qu'il fallait ? fit-il, une fois rassuré quant au sort de son neveu qui poursuivait paisiblement son interminable sommeil.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas écouté le dernier flash d'informations ! rétorqua Albator avec une sècheresse qui fit sursauter l'aîné de ses fils.

- Papa ! ? protesta-t-il.

- Aldéran a rejoint son QG, il semble être rentré en grâce car son nom a été cité, et il vient de lancer sa troisième et dernière offensive contre les Seigneurs. Tout le Sud de RadCity est sens dessus-dessous, voit l'affrontement entre ces fous furieux et les troupes des Polices et les régiments de l'Armée mobilisés par ton cadet roux… Et ça va se propager à toute la galactopole !

Atterré par cette violence dont il n'était guère coutumier, Skyrone porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Mais, que va-t-il se passer ?

- Deux options : soit Aldie a suffisamment bien monté son coup et il va avoir le dessous, soit il a mésestimé ses adversaires – tous ses adversaires – et il va se faire submerger et là l'état de siège des derniers mois ne sera rien en comparaison de la loi de tous ces Seigneurs et Rois !

- Qu'y a-t-il à faire ?

- Delly et toi, ta sœur et ton frère, devriez aller sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Et ça nous avancera à quoi ? soupira Skyrone. Si ce que tu prédits arrive, nous ne pourrons jamais revenir sur ce sol. Et il est hors de question de l'envisager !

- Je constate qu'Aldie et toi êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, malheureusement.

- Dépêche-toi de filer, papa. Tu as suffisamment vu ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en ajouter une de plus.

- Cela fait un bon petit moment que je dis que je ne vous abandonnerai plus. On dirait que personne ne veut me croire quand je profère une vérité ! Je reste auprès de vous. Et il y a Albior à continuer de protéger.

- Qui avait envoyé ce commando ?

- Aucune idée. Ce ne sont pas ses membres qui pourront dire quoi que ce soit…

- C'est toi, et seulement toi qui les as tous… ?

- J'ai dû agir un peu dans l'urgence. Mais il était de toute façon hors de question que je les laisse approcher Albior !

- Tu as très bien fait ! décréta un peu sauvagement Skyrone, à la surprise de son père. Heureusement que c'était toi qui étais auprès d'Albior !

- Chacun de vous l'aurait défendu, selon ses moyens, assura Albator en étreignant l'épaule de l'aîné de ses fils. Par contre, c'est vrai que j'étais le mieux armé, au propre comme au figuré, pour régler cette histoire. J'espère que dans son coma, Albior n'a rien perçu de tout cela !

- Nul ne saura jamais le dire, sauf s'il le révèle. Aldéran avait perçu certains de nos propos quand, après l'accident de voiture, nous nous relayions à son chevet, et toutes les fois où il faisait un de ses « voyages »…

- En ce cas, j'ai pollué son âme si pure, s'attrista le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Il sait sûrement que tu l'as sauvé, et c'est tout ce qui importe !

Skyrone s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du salon d'attente où son père et lui avaient discuté tranquillement. Il fixa longuement les immeubles et avenues de la galactopole, caressant machinalement sa courte barbe d'or roux striée de gris en son geste habituel de contrariété et d'incompréhension.

- RadCity semble si calme… Et tu m'affirmes que ce sont les enfers de toutes les mythologies qui se déversent dans les rues ?

- Ca viendra jusqu'ici…

- En ce cas, sauve Albior !

- Comme tu voudras, Sky.

Skyrone reporta son attention sur la vue de sa fenêtre.

- Je me demande comment Aldéran s'en sort…

* * *

- Général, viens voir ça, ce n'est pas normal !

A l'appel de Pyatte, Aldéran se dirigea vers les claviers et écrans qu'elle contrôlait. Cette dernière lui en désigna trois.

- Le Roi Ouchan a quitté sa position !

- Ici, Général ! pria Jelka en l'interpellant à son tour.

Aldéran la rejoignit.

- Oui ? Tu me confirmes l'info de Pyatte ? Où est-ce qu'il court se planquer ?

- Il ne se replie pas, Aldéran : il a fait rejoindre les positions de ses deux pairs, en scindant ses propres troupes, et il les attaque !

Le grand rouquin balafré tressaillit un peu violemment.

- Ouchan est le plus jeune et le plus puissant des trois Rois. Mais, jamais je n'aurais songé qu'il se retourne contre les siens ! En même temps, quelle meilleure opportunité pour s'emparer des deux autres territoires que ce chaos absolu ! ? Il avait une chance, et il l'a saisie !

Aldéran éclata d'un rire assez faux.

- Ca m'aide, je ne vais pas me priver de m'en servir ! Garde-le à l'œil, Jelka, je dois continuer à superviser mon opération.

Depuis son fauteuil, où tout comme Jarvyl et Soreyn, Kycham qui n'avait pas quitté la Centrale de Communications, se tourna vers son Général.

- Trois de dix-sept zones d'Interventions sont perdues.

- Combien ont été gagnées ?

- Treize.

- Il ne reste donc que la poche des cabarets. Quelles sont les chances des Unités sur place ?

- Quasi complètes ! fit Soreyn. Mais les pertes seront sévères, à nouveau…

- Je sais… Jarvyl, les statistiques ?

- Nous sommes à 80% de réussite, avec des pertes sévères… Nous progressons, Général, tu vas gagner. Et, maintenant ?

- Jelka, donne-moi les coordonnées exactes d'Ouchan, je vais le rejoindre !

- Aldéran ! protestèrent d'une voix, et en se levant à l'unisson, ses trois subordonnés.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me tire dans les pattes, et je vais régler cette question. Vous trois, finissez le ménage et ne laissez rien de vivant sur place !

- A tes ordres…

* * *

- Pas eu le temps de revêtir ton uniforme de parade, Général ? ironisa Ouchan quand Aldéran avait stoppé son tout-terrain devant le sien, sortant lance-missiles de poche à l'épaule pour dégommer les véhicules d'escorte du Roi de l'Ouest pour le tête-à-tête.

- Je suis des Polices avant tout, et mon uniforme est effectivement pour la parade, pas pour l'action… Ouchan, tu t'es retourné contre tes pairs, tu les as tués !

- Oui, RadCity est désormais à moi ! A présent, vas finir ton « nettoyage », nous nous reverrons ensuite, une dernière fois.

- Et là, je te jure que je ne te louperai pas, Roi d'opérette !

- Oh que oui : à bientôt pour le final !

- Pour toi, ou pour moi ? grinça Aldéran.

- Aldéran, fais gaffe ! hurla Jelka dans l'oreillette de son Général, lui indiquant dans la foulée les positions de trois tueurs dans les ruelles adjacentes.

Mais, avant même qu'Aldéran puisse réagir, Ouchan avait dégainé son fusil à pompe et dégommé les trois menaces !

- A bientôt, Général, persifla-t-il à nouveau, laissant derrière lui un Aldéran interloqué, alors que parvenaient à ses oreilles les échos des fusillades des dernières prises de poches tenues par les Seigneurs, sonnant le retour d'un certain équilibre à RadCity !


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

Bien qu'en congé, Skyrone s'était levé avec les poules et il était venu partager le petit déjeuner de son cadet roux.

- Tu sais que tu as une mine épouvantable, toi ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué.

- On le serait à moins, grommela son aîné en tendant sa tasse pour qu'il le resserve de café. Plus de quarante-huit heures quasi sans dormir durant ta brève cavale, toutes celles à diriger Unités et Armée hier, et je doute que tu aies pu récupérer cette nuit. Je me trompe ?

- Oui, bien trop éreinté que pour trouver le sommeil. Et la tension de cette opération ne s'est toujours pas éliminée. Je me reposerai plus tard, j'ai une réunion qui risque de durer pas mal de temps, pour clôturer mon grand nettoyage !

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Skyrone, sombre, préoccupé. La cour martiale ?

- Non, pas si mélodramatique. Juste le tribunal Militaire j'imagine. Enfin, rien que de l'esbroufe puisque la finalité n'est pas un mystère : je serai renvoyé à mes pénates en n'étant plus qu'un simple civil !

- Ce n'est pas juste…

Le grand rouquin balafré ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Décidément, tu es aussi naïf qu'Albior ! En revanche, tu n'as pas l'excuse de l'âge ! Où donc as-tu vu que la vie était juste, que les gentils étaient récompensés ? Et là, j'ai plutôt été le méchant de service !

- Tu as fait ton devoir, de manière plus que discutable, soit, mais c'étaient tes ordres.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- On ne m'avait jamais précisé les modalités de ma mission… J'ai choisi en toute liberté !

- Forcément, on te l'avait laissée entière ! protesta encore Skyrone. Ils ne t'ont jamais, vraiment, arrêté et donc ils avalisaient tes actes.

Aldéran poussa une assiette de toasts beurrés vers son aîné ainsi qu'un pot de confiture de fruits rouges fraîchement préparé du week-end.

- Si on considère que celui qui a lâché le monstre qui était en moi pour affronter et défaire ceux dont j'étais devenu l'égal manipulait les ficelles de toutes ses marionnettes, à commencer par ses propres pairs, avait comme unique objectif de tout mettre à terre, on dira que les dés étaient pipés à la base.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas te faire porter le chapeau, à toi seul, se récria Skyrone.

- C'est ainsi. La vérité sur Grendele est peut-être connue à présent, il faut effectivement que quelqu'un paie pour son meurtre.

- Mais la galactopole va recommencer à être sûre avec la défaite des Seigneurs et la mort de deux des Rois ! Ca a été une boucherie sans nom dans les rues, mais tu les as nettoyées, comme tu le dis si bien !

Après un moment de silence, Skyrone plongea la cuillère dans sa salade de fruits.

- Pourquoi Ouchan s'est-il retourné contre ses pairs ? Pour avoir leurs territoires ?

- Aussi…

- Mais cela n'explique pas non plus pourquoi il a tiré sur ceux qui venaient t'exécuter puisque tu avais imprudemment mis les pieds sur le terrain alors que rien n'était sécurisé !

- Sky, c'est ce que je fais tout le temps, siffla son cadet roux. Même si ce fut un leurre, je n'aurais pas eu des étoiles sur mon uniforme si j'étais demeuré derrière un bureau !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est l'heure, je vais à l'AL99-DS1, c'est là que la Générale Elumaire veut m'exécuter, devant tous et que je parte avec mon carton la queue entre les jambes !

- Aldie…

- Oui, Sky ?

- Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose si tu redevenais un simple citoyen, tu as largement mérité d'avoir la paix !

- Comme si j'étais fait pour une vie tranquille…

- J'attends ton retour ici, Aldie. Tu ne dois pas être seul dans ce genre de situation.

- Merci, Sky.

* * *

N'en menant pas large mais le dissimulant soigneusement, Aldéran s'était retrouvé face à Shale Elumaire, à Munir Kolchelle le Coordinateur des Polices, mais aussi en présence de ses trois Subordonnés !

- Tout s'est peut-être passé entre nous, fit la Générale du SIGiP en fixant Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl, mais il importe que le final se passe au vu et sus de tous.

- Qu'il en soit selon votre désir, répondit froidement le grand rouquin balafré en ignorant les regards d'excuse que lui lançaient ses amis. Je peux vous faire mon rapport sur les diverses Interventions d'hier ou on passe directement au prononcé du jugement ?

- Ne soyez donc pas si pressé, Général Skendromme. La façon dont cette réunion va se terminer ne fait aucun doute, pour personne, mais je ne crois pas qu'on ait envie d'y arriver si vite !

Un très léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Shale Elumaire.

- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que la fin serait écrite d'avance ? Rien de ce qui avait été prévu ne s'est réalisé.

- Le Générale Skendromme a atteint son but, jeta précipitamment Soreyn.

- Ne te mêle de rien, rétorqua sèchement Aldéran. Je suis assez grand pour me défendre ! Plus un mot, aucun de vous trois.

Il croisa les bras sur la table et se tourna à nouveau vers la Générale du SIGiP.

- Voici donc comment les faits se sont déroulés hier, commença-t-il.

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand celle qui avait été la première secrétaire d'Aldéran déboula dans la pièce.

- Shérylane, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne nous dérange pas ! Nous sommes loin d'en avoir fini !

- C'est la Clinique… L'état d'Albior vient considérablement de se dégrader : il s'enfonce !

La secrétaire n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Aldéran s'était précipité hors de la salle de réunion.

* * *

Comme si une tornade s'était engouffrée dans la chambre, les médecins s'étaient vus balayés comme des fétus de paille quand Aldéran était rentré, sautant sur le lit pour prendre le visage du cadet de ses fils entre ses mains.

- Mais que faites-vous, M. Skendromme ? ! glapit l'un des médecins. Descendez de là immédiatement !

A peine relevés, tous se figèrent à la vue des ailes de lumière, qui les éblouirent.


	13. Chapter 13

**16.**

Kwendel tressaillit, se redressa.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Albior en levant les yeux sur son oncle.

- Ton père arrive !

- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! glapit le jeune garçon en bondissant sur ses pieds. S'il vient ici, tu as dit que ça signifiait… ! ?

Kwendel sourit à l'adresse de son neveu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Albior, ce n'est pas funeste comme je le prédisais un peu trop prématurément ! Tu as recouvré quelques forces toi aussi, tu émets enfin un signal. C'est donc toi qui l'attire et il va débouler ici d'ici quelques instants.

- On va rentrer chez nous ?

- Toi auprès des tiens, et moi dans mon petit paradis éternel ! Tout va effectivement revenir à la normale !

Albior sourit largement à son oncle.

Dans une explosion de lumière, Aldéran se posa devant son fils et son ancien jumeau.

- Albior !

- Papa !

Un moment, Kwendel considéra le père et le fils qui étaient tendrement enlacés.

- Je n'ai plus de cœur, mais je ressens un grand vide là… murmura-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu fonder ton propre foyer, mais vu comme tu t'étais engagé, je doute que tu aurais pu séduire une femme – ou un mec – tout en assassinant à tours de bras à tes moments perdus.

Kwendel passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Allez à RadCity, vous observer de loin ne me suffit plus, avoua-t-il alors.

Il eut un ricanement.

- Aldie, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai eu des envies de meurtre à ton encontre. Mais au vu de la différence d'âge, comme je ne peux me substituer à toi – comme dans un mauvais film – je dois vivre mon éternité avec ce manque.

- Tu peux venir, et ne pas nécessairement demeurer à distance, sourit Aldéran.

- Il vaut mieux pas. Ta vie est déjà bien suffisamment compliquée que pour y ajouter un jumeau bien plus jeune et mort !

Kwendel fronça les sourcils.

- Ils te font des misères, pour tes actes ?

- Je me prends le retour de bâton, comme je m'y étais toujours attendu. Et en plus de tous les autres griefs, ils ne me pardonneront pas d'avoir quitté la réunion en ouragan pour filer à la Clinique.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Comme si tu aurais pu laisser Albior s'enfoncer jusqu'à l'irréversible ! ?

- Il y avait encore Kopy, la planète d'origine d'Albior, et la Guérisseuse qui s'y trouve. Elle a suivi son enseignement depuis ces années, contrairement à Albior, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait pu ranimer son esprit.

- Elle peut beaucoup de choses, glissa Albior en posant fugitivement sa paume droite sur le cœur de son père. Tu me ramènes à la maison, maman et mes frères me manquent !

- Et à eux donc ! assura Aldéran en le serrant à nouveau de toutes ses forces, couvrant ses joues de baisers. Mon pauvre petit garçon, tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ce sacrifice !

- Terra IV ? interrogea le jeune garçon, angoissé.

- Sauvée et les colonies avec elle.

- En ce cas, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Maintenant, mon petit cœur terrible, tu vas redevenir un jeune ado et ne plus te mêler de mes soucis ?

- Promis, papa !

- A présent, rentrons.

Albior passa à nouveau ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« J'avais croisé les doigts dans le dos, ça ne compte pas ! ».

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Albator avait l'impression de passer sa vie au téléphone et cela semblait lui indiquer qu'il avait les deux pieds sur un sol terrestre depuis bien trop longtemps ! Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir car les siens avaient encore besoin de lui, pas nécessairement en actes, mais en simple présence.

- Arrête de noyer le poisson, Albator, tu sais très bien que si je t'apprécie j'ai surtout besoin de nouvelles de mon mari ! J'ai vu les informations, je sais qu'il a accompli sa mission, mais je doute qu'il en soit récompensé… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a ramené Albior.

- Oui, ça je sais, j'ai eu le gamin au téléphone peu avant toi. Et lui aussi n'a rien voulu me dire sur son père ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Aldéran ne prend pas mes appels ? !

- Là, pour l'instant, il dort. Il est sévèrement épuisé sur le final de ces années de lutte contre les Seigneurs. Il n'a pas assez veillé à correctement s'alimenter et à dormir. Dans quelques jours, il aura récupéré et il aura une réunion à finir pour être fixé sur son sort.

- Je cherche, depuis qu'il a reçu ses étoiles, gémit alors Ayvanère. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment il peut s'en sortir ! ?

- Ce Grendele l'a piégé, Aldie n'a rien vu venir et…

- Non, détrompe-toi, Albator. Même s'il ne soupçonnait pas l'impensable, Aldéran a accepté le rôle qu'on lui avait confié, il a été au bout, et acceptant pour cela tous les sacrifices, même ceux de ses principes et de son âme… Quand il sera réveillé, quand il aura entendu la sentence, il y aura toujours cette noirceur qui a envahi son cœur et l'a corrompu – bien plus qu'il ne l'imagine…

- Albior ? avança le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Je ne veux plus que mon fils soit exposé ! siffla Ayvanère.

De son côté du téléphone, Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Je crains que ton fils cadet se fiche éperdument de vos volontés, à son père et à toi ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre. Il l'a déjà prouvé.

- Mais, que pourrait-il donc faire de plus pour son père ? Il ne peut pas libérer une nouvelle fois son énergie intérieure pour le purifier ! ?

- Tout est possible avec ce petit monde surnaturel, je l'ai vécu avec mon fils roux avant que tu ne sois au courant de ses talents particuliers… Et Albior, sous ses dehors graciles, charmants et candides, a certainement autant de volonté que son père adoptif ! Albior, à son niveau, est issu du surnaturel et pour l'avoir su depuis toujours, il est bien plus puissant et redoutable qu'Aldéran !

- Je n'en ai vraiment pas l'impression !

- Crois-en mon expérience… et mon amour pour les miens, insista Albator.

- Je préfèrerais tant plutôt en douter, admit alors Ayvanère. Est-ce que je dois revenir ? Ma famille a besoin de moi !

- Je suis là. Et ces conférences sont très importantes pour convaincre et amener au recrutement de nouveaux profileurs ! Fais ton boulot, Ayvi. Moi, je m'occupe de, toute, la famille.

- Merci. Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Je dois te laisser, Ayvi. Tes deux autres garçons reviennent aujourd'hui du Pensionnat et Delly est à votre duplex pour leur préparer leur goûter !

- Aldie va bien, c'est sûr ?

- Il a juste besoin de repos. En revanche, pas sûr de savoir s'il appréciera l'avenir qu'on lui confirmera une fois debout.

- Qu'importe qu'il ait des étoiles ou non. Nous serons tous ensemble, c'est la seule chose qui importe !

- Tu as raison, reconnut Albator en mettant fin à l'appel.

Il soupira.

« Si seulement je l'avais compris, moi aussi, il y a quarante-cinq ans ! ».


	14. Chapter 14

**17.**

Ouchan, le Roi de l'Ouest, eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour vous compromettre en une rencontre clandestine, Général Skendromme ?

- Tiens, vous en revenez au vouvoiement, d'accord ! Quant à me compromettre, je pense être suffisamment fini que pour pouvoir m'accorder ce rendez-vous, avant votre départ de ma galactopole !

- Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir !

Aldéran retint un soupir.

- Si telle est votre intention, et qui que soit mon successeur, vous serez délogé ! Mais, je ne suis pas venu ici pour le futur, plutôt pour un passé, très récent.

A contrecœur, Aldéran prit une bonne inspiration et se lança.

- Vous m'avez sauvé, des assassins de vos propres pairs… Pourquoi ? Vous auriez au contraire dû profiter de l'occasion pour les laisser m'abattre et vous débarrasser de celui qui va malgré tout mettre en garde son remplaçant !

- Vous ne comprenez donc absolument rien à rien ? ! s'esclaffa le Roi du Pavé de l'Ouest.

- Disons que je comptais sur la caisse noire du SIGiP pour m'attirer vos services, avec les autres Rois, mais je ne songeais pas que vous vous retourneriez contre eux, pas maintenant en tous cas ! Et donc, je réitère ma question : pourquoi ?

- Je peux… ? fit Ouchan en glissant une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Très lentement ! jeta Aldéran en le tenant en joue.

Ouchan jeta ensuite l'objet retiré en direction du grand rouquin balafré qui l'attrapa par réflexe.

- Vous reconnaissez cela ? souffla Ouchan, d'une voix soudain blanche et même un peu hésitante.

- C'est ma Médaille de Baptême ! Comment est-il possible qu'elle soit en votre possession ? ! Je l'ai…

- Bien que vous soyez, et depuis toujours, blindé de tunes, vous avez offert ce bijou unique et précieux au possible, irremplaçable, pour la vie d'un être affamé et squelettique. Rien ne vous y obligeait, mais vous l'avez fait sans une hésitation, pour un inconnu !

- Oui, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Quel est le rapport ? La virago à laquelle je l'avais donné a été massacrée par le SIGiP, bien que nos Archives n'en conservent aucune trace…

Ouchan rit plus encore.

- Normal, le SIGiP n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui ai ordonné le raid. J'ai vu mourir cette immonde saloperie, j'ai voulu son exécution lente et douloureuse. J'ai moi-même fait claquer le briquet pour qu'elle prenne feu !

- Pourquoi ? répéta Aldéran.

- Décidément, Général, soit l'épuisement soit les médocs, ont complètement neutralisés vos neurones… Après tout ce que je vous ai dit, après tout ce que vous auriez dû subodorer depuis, vous devriez avoir compris qui j'étais !

- Ce garçonnet esclave, famélique et sous-alimenté… Vous avez bien changé !

- Curieusement, après quelques années à survivre dans les rues, j'ai été pris sous l'aile d'un Roi. J'étais encore un adolescent quand il a accepté de mener cette opération punitive. Je me suis vengé, terriblement, abominablement, mais ce fut à la mesure des sévices qu'elle avait infligé aux autres enfants et auxquels j'avais assisté tant et tant de fois… J'ai récupéré la Médaille du jeune homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie, sans rien demander en échange. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour la lui rendre… En tant que simple Agent Dormant, vous étiez totalement non localisable, Général ! Mais, quand je vous ai vu dans la cage, à notre toute première rencontre, en dépit de la balafre, je ne pouvais que vous reconnaître !

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit, n'avez-vous même pas tenté de vous faire connaître ou reconnaître… J'avoue que dans mon délire de massacres je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu vous entendre par contre… Et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez tiré sur mes assassins ?

- L'éternel challenge, Général : une vie pour une vie.

- Et les autres Rois ?

- Ils étaient sur mon chemin !

- Et vous êtes sur le mien, remarqua Aldéran, avec pertinence.

- Maintenant, il se passe quoi ? persifla Ouchan.

- On m'a programmé pour tirer à tout va, et sans détails ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré.

* * *

Albator posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils roux.

- Tu vas devoirs y retourner… La réunion va bel et bien se terminer cette fois. Il te faudra ensuite du temps pour te retourner, trouver un moyen de t'en sortir !

- Oui, je vais y aller, car c'est ce que j'ai à faire depuis quelques jours déjà, que j'aie dormi ou non… Et, peut-être que j'ai une chance…

- Comment cela ?

- Quand j'y repense, je crois qu'Elumaire a voulu me faire comprendre une issue, mais j'étais braqué sur mon propre sort, et puis il y a eu l'alerte concernant Albior… Je veux encore y croire, papa, s'il te plaît, ne doute pas, sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup !

- Je suis là mon garçon. Agis selon ton instinct, il n'y a rien de plus fort dans l'héritage de notre famille. Mais j'aurais de loin préféré te léguer une collection de timbres !

- Tu en as une ?

- Non ! C'était juste une façon imagée de…

- Merci, papa. J'y retourne…

Le grand rouquin balafré jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est l'heure, je vais à l'AL99-DS1, c'est là que la Générale Elumaire veut m'exécuter, devant tous et que je parte avec mon carton la queue entre les jambes !

- Aldie…

- Oui, papa ?

- Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose si tu redevenais un simple citoyen, tu as largement mérité d'avoir la paix !

- Comme si j'étais fait pour une vie tranquille…

- J'attends ton retour ici, Aldie. Tu ne dois pas être seul dans ce genre de situation.

- Merci, papa. Mais, j'ai déjà entendu ça, et même si je n'ai pas répliqué, je n'étais absolument pas d'accord !

* * *

_Un très léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de Shale Elumaire._

_- Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que la fin serait écrite d'avance ? Rien de ce qui avait été prévu ne s'est réalisé._

- Vous l'avez dit, l'autre jour, Générale Elumaire, mais j'étais bien trop épuisé que pour comprendre…

- Et puis, il y a eu l'alerte médicale concernant le cadet de vos fils.

A l'Antenne du SIGiP, en strict tête-à-tête, Aldéran et Shale s'étaient entretenus.

- Je suis parti sans un mot…

- C'était normal. Je l'ai fait quand ma fille, pilote de chasse, a été abattue en simple mission de reconnaissance, loin, très loin…

- Désolé, toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci. Je vis avec cela, tout comme vous avec les méthodes utilisées ces dernières années.

Aldéran soupira.

- Quelle est la suite ?

En un geste que lui-même trouvait assez théâtrale, il poussa l'étui contenant les étoiles de ses épaulettes vers Shale.

- Je ne les ai reçues que pour un temps, je l'ai toujours su. Je vous les rends, avant que vous ne me les enleviez, de façon encore plus mélodramatique, dans une cour, devant des caméras ou que sais-je !

Shale repoussa l'étui vers son interlocuteur à la crinière incandescente

- Reprenez-les. Elles sont à vous pour toujours et elles vous seront encore très utiles, un jour.

- Pardon ?

- Dans deux ans, je pars à la retraite, totale, Militaire. Et vous, dans deux ans, vous prendrez la vôtre du service entièrement actif, et donc mon fauteuil sera libre. D'ici là, la trahison de Grendele sera avérée, ses complices seront pistés. Votre avenir est tout tracé, Général Skendromme !

Interloqué, sans voix, Aldéran récupéra ses étoiles.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

Kycham jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Soreyn qui revenait du bureau de leur Général.

- Alors ?

- Lorèze me l'a confirmé : Aldéran ne viendra pas non plus aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Il ne supporte pas le contrecoup de ce final de folie. Son médecin l'a mis en arrêt maladie, à durée indéterminée. Je crois qu'il déprime à fond.

- Aldie, déprimer ? Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre…

- Même si nous étions dans le bain avec lui, je crois que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il a enduré durant ces deux dernières années, sans compter nos trois opérations qu'il a dû mener sans états d'âme, et y ajouter l'hospitalisation d'Albior – c'est lui, qui au bout du compte ne pouvait que craquer, remarqua alors Jarvyl.

- Il finira par se reprendre, assura Soreyn. Il doit juste évacuer cette overdose de tension, je dirais, retrouver de saines sensations et tâcher d'oublier le bain de sang qu'il a déclenché.

- Oui, j'espère que sera suffisant. Il a dû complètement se blinder, faire fi de tous ses sentiments, ça n'a pu qu'être une torture pour lui !

- Ajoute à ça que nous ne nous sommes guères retenus de critiquer cette attitude, justement, et ce même si nous avons toujours obéi à ses directives. Aldéran n'a pas été ménagé, à aucun point de vue !

Kycham fit la grimace.

- Si Ayvanère est revenue en urgence de son séminaire, faisant ses conférences par vidéo interposée, c'est que son mari est vraiment mal !

- Tu prendras de ses nouvelles pour nous ? pria Soreyn. Mais pas tout de suite, je crains que le Bureau et les Divisions Sectorielles ne soient guère agréables à lui rappeler en ce moment.

- Je m'en occupe, promit le Coordinateur des Polices.

* * *

Aldéran se réveilla en sursaut, un peu courbaturé de s'être endormi dans le divan. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait un peu oppressé.

- Ca va, Aldie ? fit Ayvanère depuis la cuisine où elle disposait soigneusement les couches de sa lasagne de légumes.

- Ce rêve était bien trop réel, soupira-t-il.

Ayvanère s'approcha, s'assit près de lui, dégageant de son visage les mèches humides qui y collaient.

- C'était quoi, cette fois ? questionna-t-elle.

- J'ai eu beau tout superviser depuis la Centrale de l'AL99-DS1, les images étaient relayées en direct et là, c'est comme si j'avais été au beau milieu de cette boucherie… L'odeur du sang était si forte…

- Je crains que ce ne soit bien compréhensible, fit vivement son épouse en glissant un mouchoir sous son nez qui s'était mis à saigner. Quant à l'impression de réalité de ton rêve, cela n'a rien d'étonnant vu que tu as passé toute ta vie sur le terrain ! Tu sais donc aussi bien que ceux qui ont été dans les rues de RadCity ce à quoi ils ont été confrontés. Il n'est dès lors pas étonnant que nombre d'entre eux aient demandé un suivi psychologique. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

- Où voudrais-tu que j'aille ? ironisa-t-il.

Dans l'escalier, Ayvanère croisa Albior qui lui descendait, ayant pour sa part encore trois semaines de convalescence depuis son réveil avant de retourner à son tour au pensionnat.

- Tu as mal, mon papa ?

- Non, c'est juste un peu gênant, chuinta Aldéran.

- Maintenant, ça va aller, sourit le jeune garçon en passant deux doigts sur l'arête du nez de son père, ce qui interrompit la petite hémorragie.

- Albior…

- Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'en suis tellement désolé, mon papa. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant et expérimenté que moi.

- Pourquoi donc ? marmonna le grand rouquin balafré alors que sa femme revenait avec la trousse de soins de première urgence.

- Tu as laissé la noirceur envahir ton cœur, mais tu es bien incapable de l'évacuer. Ca te détruit à petit feu et ça te rend incapable d'affronter la réalité.

- Saharya avait bridé certains de mes souvenirs, il y a très longtemps. Si elle avait encore été du monde des vivants, elle aurait peut-être pu opérer une sélection dans ceux des dernières années. Tu as entièrement raison, Albior, ils me minent, m'entravent et ils sont si omniprésents…

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vais me doucher et me changer. Ensuite, si tu veux, Albior, on ira promener Drixie.

Son père ayant quitté le salon, Albior prit les mains de sa mère.

- Lui et moi allons devoir faire un petit voyage, ma maman.

- Je n'espérais plus que tu en parles ! Tu vas l'emmener à Kopy, auprès de la Guérisseuse ?

- Je me disais qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul, il a déjà réussi tant de choses. Mais là, c'est trop lourd pour lui.

- Et ta Guérisseuse, elle va pouvoir l'aider ? insista Ayvanère.

- Je sais que papa est le jumeau Maléfique, mais elle ne s'occupera que de son cœur et de son âme. Il restera toujours une noirceur en lui, mais comme avant, elle ne l'empêchera plus de fonctionner.

- Ce côté sombre l'aide effectivement, le plus souvent, mais là il s'est littéralement fait bouffer par lui, commenta Ayvanère, accablée. On savait qu'il aurait le plus grand mal à se remettre de ses décisions et actes, mais pas à ce point. Son père et ses frères et sœur ont beau l'entourer, il ne leur est absolument pas réceptif. Il n'y a que toi et cette Guérisseuse qui pouvez le délivrer de ces poids.

- On va s'en occuper, sourit Albior. Je vais l'amener sur Kopy. Ensuite, ce sera à elle de jouer.

- Merci, mon petit cœur.

- C'est normal, c'est mon papa et je l'aime !

* * *

Au soir, Aldéran et Ayvanère s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin-terrasse, allongés sur une banquette, à fixer les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

- Albior et toi partez au matin, si j'ai bien compris ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Il va libérer son énergie et nous téléporter directement auprès de Pythar, le Grand Prêtre.

- Je vous attendrai ici.

- Nous reviendrons au plus vite, assura-t-il.

Ayvanère se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

**19.**

En l'absence de son mari et du cadet de leur fils, Ayvanère avait été très entourée par tous les autres membres de la famille qui s'étaient spontanément rapprochés d'elle pour qu'elle ne demeure seule que le moins longtemps possible.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs beaucoup apprécié que son beau-père vienne poser ses malles au duplex.

En dépit de toutes les années écoulées, il continuait de l'impressionner, et pas qu'un peu, mais elle connaissait aussi depuis très longtemps son fond débordant d'amour et sa volonté absolue de protéger les siens.

- Si je prends un peu trop de place, tu es autorisée à me virer ! sourit-il alors qu'elle rangeait une partie de ses bagages dans le dressing, sauf ceux strictement personnels et dont même elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de s'approcher.

Elle cligna de l'œil à son adresse.

- Que serait ce duplex sans un balafré qui y déambule ?

- Est-ce qu'Albior t'a promis de te contacter régulièrement ?

- Kopy dispose de tous les moyens de communication, mais je doute qu'Albior ait le cœur à faire part de ce qui s'y passe. Je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce que Guérisseuse peut bien pouvoir faire pour son père…

- Elle réussira, c'est tout ce qui importe, tenta de la rassurer le pirate à la chevelure de neige. Albior ne se serait pas adressé à n'importe qui, et il n'aurait pas été si confiant s'il avait pu songer qu'Aldéran ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Albior n'est malgré tout qu'un garçon de douze ans ! protesta Ayvanère. Il ne sait pas grand-chose de la vie et, tout comme Eryna, il vit encore dans un monde rose – ou bleu – et il est d'une inquiétante naïveté et confiance envers autrui !

- Il trace son petit bout de chemin, à sa manière. Ce gosse ne cesse d'être surprenant et plus le temps passe, plus il se révèle, autant à nous qu'à lui-même.

Ayvanère ne put retenir un sourire tendre, mélancolique, maternel.

- Albior a pris son père en charge, inversant les rôles, alors qu'il ne s'était réveillé que depuis quelques jours. Si Aldéran n'avait été si mal, il n'aurait pas laissé notre cadet prendre à nouveau ces responsabilités qui ne sont pas de son âge, qui lui font courir des risques inconsidérés – et on a vécu durant toutes ces semaines ce qui pouvait arriver si Albior laissait ses pouvoirs s'exprimer… Je ne l'ai que trop vécu aux côtés d'Aldéran, je n'ai pas la force de recommencer avec le cadet de nos fils.

- Je comprends, je t'assure.

Ayvanère apprécia les bras de son beau-père autour de ses épaules, ayant des propos apaisants, mais bien qu'elle soit tentée, elle ne pouvait y croire !

De fait, Albator prit une bonne inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Comment allait Aldéran quand il est parti ?

- Il ne savait absolument plus où il en était. C'est un fait malheureusement assez coutumier avec lui, mais là il s'est infligé une telle torture pour remplir sa mission… Même moi, je n'ai pas réalisé, durant ces années à quel point il se faisait violence…

Albator passa tendrement la main dans les mèches multicolores de sa belle-fille.

- Oui et non, reprit-il après un, trop long, moment de silence.

- Je craignais que tu ne me confirmes ce que je savais parfaitement !

- Mon sang coule dans les veines d'Aldéran. Mon héritage est celui de la violence et de la mort. Le sang de sa Magicienne est aussi en lui. Cet héritage est celui des tourments et des aléas de son petit monde surnaturel… Je reconnais que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la façon dont il peut s'en sortir, en un équilibre psychologique acceptable…

Ce fut alors au tour d'Ayvanère de poser ses paumes sur les épaules de son beau-père.

- Aldéran a hérité de toi l'amour absolu pour sa progéniture, il l'a juste laissé s'exprimer, exploser même. Et tous les deux vous avez permis à l'amour de l'emporter, sur tout. C'est merveilleux. Et c'est pour cela que je sais que mon époux et mon fils reviendront, le moment venu.

- Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils repointent le bout de leur nez !

- Merci.

- Aldéran appréciera de te trouver à son retour.

- Mais, et moi aussi ! C'est bon, je vais finir de déballer mes derniers bagages. Désolé, mais personne ne touche à mes armes !

- Je comprends parfaitement. As-tu envie de quelque chose de particulier pour le goûter ?

- Un « goûter » ? Je ne pense pas en avoir eu un depuis mon dernier départ d'Heiliguenstadt… C'est moi qui vais te préparer du pain perdu, avec beaucoup de vanille et un peu de cannelle. C'est sans nul doute la seule chose que je réussisse en cuisine !

- Hâte de le savourer !

- N'espère pas trop, j'ai un peu perdu la main.

- Quand est-ce que ce fut la dernière fois ? Pour Mayu ?… Non, pour Aldéran, bien sûr !

- A bord de l'_Arcadia_, durant nos semaines d'errance. Je crains de me souvenir que ce petit bouffeur sur pattes n'ait passé son temps à dévorer et qu'il a pris, pour une des rares fois de sa vie, quelques kilos un peu malvenus ! Par la suite, ses tourments intérieurs, le stress de sa vie, ont fait qu'il n'a plus pris un seul gramme en dépit de toutes les cochonneries salées et sucrées qu'il s'enfile à longueur de journée !

Albator sourit.

- Tu me laisses ta cuisine, Ayvi ?

- Je te préviens, Albator : en matière de nourriture, si on ne me remplit pas mon assiette, je suis la plus redoutable des sorcières !

- Une jolie sorcière. Et même si c'est ma seule recette maîtrisée, tu auras à manger dans quelques minutes.

- Je te laisse le temps de prendre tes marques, de te rafraîchir si tu veux. Je vais au salon rond pour travailler sur mon ordinateur.

Ayvanère eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Ne m'appelle plus que pour manger !

- Promis !

Ayvanère sortie, Albator eut un sourire.

« Et je n'ai même pas croisé les doigts dans le dos ! ».

* * *

Avec l'autorisation de Myshmalonne, la Guérisseuse de Kopy, Albior était rentré dans le Temple des Prêtres de sa planète natale.

- Mon papa…

Il s'approcha, à pas hésitants, du corps en suspension au-dessus de l'espèce d'autel de métal, enveloppé de nuages de brume, scintillants, qui tournoyaient lentement autour de lui.

- Mon papa ? insista-t-il.

- Les brumes de purification le pénètrent lentement. La noirceur rétrograde… Ton papa redevient lui-même, mais ça va encore prendre du temps.

- Comment il va ?

- Il est dans un très profond sommeil, pour un long moment encore. Mais quand je vous renverrai tous les deux, vous irez mieux.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, Mys, tu me donnes espoir.

- Je t'offre simplement l'avenir, tout comme toi, tu l'as donné à Kopy, avec cet être mi- humain mi- surnaturel qui est ton papa !

- Papa et moi devons rapidement rentrer, des épreuves l'attendent…


	17. Chapter 17

**20.**

_- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit, n'avez-vous même pas tenté de vous faire connaître ou reconnaître… J'avoue que dans mon délire de massacres je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu vous entendre par contre… Et c'est donc la raison pour laquelle vous avez tiré sur mes assassins ?_

_- L'éternel challenge, Général : une vie pour une vie._

_- Et les autres Rois ?_

_- Ils étaient sur mon chemin !_

_- Et vous êtes sur le mien, remarqua Aldéran, avec pertinence._

_- Maintenant, il se passe quoi ? persifla Ouchan._

_- On m'a programmé pour tirer à tout va, et sans détails ! rugit le grand rouquin balafré._

Ouchan eut un franc éclat de rire.

- Je peux savoir maintenant pourquoi en dépit du discours grandiloquent, vous ne m'avez pas descendu l'autre jour ?

- Ca peut encore se faire, susurra Aldéran, avant de redevenir sérieux. Alors, Ouchan, déclaration de guerre ?

- Et vous, le collier à peine repris vous voudriez me faire croire que vous êtes prêt à vous replonger dans un affrontement qui ne peut qu'être long et sévère ?

Les prunelles bleu marine s'enflammèrent.

- Je crois avoir suffisamment prouvé que j'étais prêt à tout pour ramener un calme relatif dans ma galactopole, et ce pendant que des enquêtes internes font tomber des têtes parmi nos dirigeants qui appuyaient Grendele dans ses intentions de déstabilisation. La latitude que je vous avais laissée, puisqu'elle me servait au final, a touché à sa fin et je dois donc débarrasser RadCity du dernier Roi de l'Ouest encore présent.

- Ah, parce que vous croyez sérieusement que votre état-major va vous permettre à nouveau de mettre les rues à feu et à sang ? ! Non, vous avez complètement épuisé votre quota sanglant pour quelques décennies, minimum !

- Que ce soit moi, ou un autre, notre objectif est de vous combattre. Je vous avais accordé un territoire, mais j'ai toute liberté de vous empêcher de prospérer ou de vous développer. Il m'importe peu que l'engagement soit long et pénible, j'ai toute la vie devant moi !

Aldéran se détourna légèrement, s'appuyant à la rambarde du pont à arcades, fixant le fleuve sous lui.

- J'ai mis le ver dans le fruit, je reconnais volontiers ma responsabilité entière dans cette situation. J'ai donc à y remédier.

- Inutile, je rentre chez moi ! jeta soudain Ouchan. Je veux juste votre promesse que vous me laisserez partir avec mes hommes sans nous faire d'histoires.

* * *

Aldéran s'était rendu à l'Antenne du SIGiP et il avait fait son rapport à la Générale Shale Elumaire.

- Et il accepte de partir, juste comme ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai été aussi surpris que vous. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à celle-là.

- Mais vous auriez été prêt à vous mesurer à lui ?

- C'est ma mission.

- Et donc, pourquoi retire-t-il ses billes d'un sac aussi juteux que RadCity ? reprit-elle.

Aldéran reposa son verre de thé.

- En fait, c'est parfaitement logique. Ouchan était loin de sa base d'actions habituelle. En défaisant Ayrie et Thuur, il éliminait des rivaux, mais il se privait quelque part d'un certain appui. Il demeurait dès lors totalement isolé à présent, en n'ayant pas eu le temps d'ancrer une position suffisamment solide ici. Et, pour finir, il savait parfaitement que je ne lui laisserais aucun répit, même si je n'aurais plus recouru à la débauche de moyens de la dernière fois.

Il eut un petit soupir.

- A ce sujet, Générale Elumaire, comment se présente mon avenir ? Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, mais je n'ignore pas avoir dépassé toutes les limites !

- C'est un fait connu de tous… Mais les résultats sont là, Général Skendromme : ça prendra quelques mois, l'Armée sera encore présente un bon moment dans les rues mais bien moins visible, et RadCity retrouvera sa relative tranquillité.

- Oui, en attendant les prochains fauteurs de troubles qui voudront la faire tomber à leur tour… marmonna le grand rouquin balafré.

- Nous avons à maintenir l'ordre, c'est une mission que ceux comme nous ont eu à remplir depuis des millénaires, et ça continuera jusqu'à la fin des temps… C'est ce que depuis sa retraite, Aym n'a pas supporté, au point de vouloir un renouveau. Il n'a pas accepté que rien ne rentrerait vraiment dans l'ordre, de son vivant – cela n'arrivera à aucun de nous, mais nous allons toujours de l'avant, c'est ce que vous nous avez démontré en usant de tous les moyens.

- Je reconnais, qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai eu un sacré passage à vide face à l'inanité de cette tâche, mais, en effet, ça ne sert à rien de baisser les bras.

Après un moment de silence, Shale Elumaire reprit la parole.

- L'autre jour, je vous parlais du délai de deux ans… Mais, je serais bien tentée de prendre une retraite anticipée. En ce cas ce fauteuil serait directement disponible !

Aldéran sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai des Divisions Sectorielles à diriger. Ca me convient bien mieux, pour le moment. Et sans vouloir vous contrarier, j'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout de mon engagement.

- Je comprends. Cette décision vous honore. Je vous garderai donc ce poste au chaud jusqu'au jour où vous aurez fini vos obligations envers l'AL99 et les DS.

* * *

Au soir de sa journée de reprise du travail, Aldéran était rentré relativement tôt chez lui, juste à temps pour accueillir ses deux fils aînés qui revenaient du pensionnat, Albior finissant ses devoirs sur son ordinateur.

Il leur avait alors remis les billets d'entrée pour un son et lumière et tous avaient piaffé d'impatience en regardant l'heure.

En début de soirée, tous s'étaient préparés dans la bonne humeur.

Depuis les dernières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, Aldéran aperçut Ayvanère, Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior qui l'attendaient dans le salon pour la sortie spectacle qui suivrait le dîner en famille.

Les siens étaient là, au grand complet, rayonnants, aussi heureux de le voir que lui l'était de leur présence.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers eux.

FIN


End file.
